Love is meant to last forever
by Laurenke1
Summary: Arwen dies when she delivers Aragorn´s child. Legolas comes to visit and old feelings resurface. AU warning. Slash warning. Character dead Arwen. Complete and new story will be up soon.
1. dead

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: This is my first slash fic. I like reading them but I have never attempted them so please let me know if I am doing it all wrong. I was watching the movie yesterday and this just happened to come in my mind so here is a go at it. Let´s begin. **

"_There is nothing left for you if you stay here, only death." Lord Elrond of Rivendell to his daughter Arwen. _

That was the quote that played through Arwen´s mind while she pushed with all her might to bring the new child into this world. Her throughts wirreled back to that day when she ran back to her father and told him she had made her choice. The choice to stay with the man she loved, to stay with Aragorn, son of Arathorn, king of Gondor, to bring him the son she had seen. She could feel her heart pushing to keep up with the blood that was flooding in between her legs. _"Seas (please)_" She prayed to the Valar. _"Allow me to bring this child into this world._"

She gave one mighty push and sank back into the pillows while the cry of a child was heard. Thankful she smiled up at the sky before she closed her eyes.

"My queen, it is a healthy boy." The midwife tried to tell her before they saw the pale form of the Evenstar lying on the bed. The sheets had turned red with the blood that flooded freely from her womb. "Ai, no, get Lord Elrond now." She shouted to one of the younger maidens who ran from the room as fast as she could.

Aragorn was pacing outside the healing wing, his foster father Elrond had disapeared in there not long after one of the younger healers came rushing out to get him. He had heard the cry of a child, the cry of his son. He sat down, head in his hands, there was something wrong, he could feel it but what?

He looked up when he noticed the door opening. A defeated Elrond came walking out, the look on the Elf Lord´s face was nothing Aragorn had expected. Standing up and taking a deep breath, he asked. "What news is there?"

Elrond looked up and tears shimmered in his eyes before he answered. "You have a healthy boy, Ellesar but Arwen... She did not make it."

Aragorn was silent, until he finally asked, like he had done so many times before when Elrond had known something. "You knew, didn´t you? That is what you were trying to tell me, that I would be the dead of her, that is why you wanted her to sail. What have I done? Can you ever forgive me?" He stammered, backed away from Elrond.

"Aye, my son, I knew, but it was her choice that bound herself to you. You let her go." He fell silent, extending his arms to the young king before him.

Elrond was happy for them when they got married. This was what his daughter wanted but he still could not shake the feeling that he had, the feeling that if she stayed with his foster son, she would die. Of course mortality would claim her but he never realized it would be so soon. It had only been 3 years since the wedding. Arwen was trilled when she heard the news she was pregnant with her husband´s child. Yet there was something going, something only she knew, she send a letter to Elrond to come and asist her during the pregnancy and invited her brother´s along. Elrond had the intention to sail but decided to wait a few more months to spent time with his daughter, before the fates of the world would seperate them. So he had come and knew he knew why.

He could feel Aragorn´s gaze searching his before he walked to him and wrapped his arms around the Elf. Both stayed that way, lost in their own thoughts.

**Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and yes I am prepared for flamers. **


	2. Arriving

**Note: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: People liked it. Thanks for the reviews, here is another update. **

Aragorn walked into the room on soft feet. His steps haltered when he neared the bed but he forced himself to look at the person lying there. There was his beloved, his wife of 3 years, the Evenstar of her people, Arwen Undomiel. She looked as lovely as the day they had met, yet Aragorn knew that no matter how much he wanted she was never the one he held most dear in this world.

Elves could only love once yet men could love several times. While he looked at her, memorizing every bit of her face and her body, he thoughts strayed to the one he called brother but would love to call something else. Aragorn knew that they would be here shortly for the burial of their queen. He would have to face all of them, yet how long could he pretend that he was never to love again?

Even now with Arwen being dead for not even 2 hours, he could already feel his heart beat with hope as each passing mile between him and his best friend lessened. "Aye, Valar, there must be some higher purpose in thy work, yet did you have to hurt so many people to show me this?" He breathed, closing his eyes and rubbing at them with his free hand.

He opened them when Elrond stepped into the room, the Elven Lord held himself high even as he was overcome by grief for his daughter. "Estel, will you see to your son? He needs you." Aragorn nodded and left the room, knowing Elrond too well that it was just an excuse for wanting to be alone with his daughter, how could he blame him?

Before he could step out of the room, Elrond turned and answered. "Legolas has arrived, I have not told him, he is with your son." Aragorn smiled and nodded before he said. "I do not know what to say, Ada, I just want you to know that I will make sure nobody disturbs you."

Aragorn turned and walked away before Elrond could say one word. So Legolas was back and he was with his son. Aragorn quickly raised his step, overcome by a desire to see his best friend. He broke out into a run and soon flung open the door that led to his son´s bedroom.

Legolas Greenleaf looked up when Aragorn came storming in. The man looked like a corpse, his complection was pale and his hair was tangled, yet his grey eyes were sharp, they focussed on Legolas and it seemed like they were the only two in the world. There was nobody else but them, then the moment was broken when Aragorn´s son cried.

Legolas looked down into the crib, the young human cried, searching for something to hold. "I think he wants to be fed, do you wish to bring him to Arwen?" Legolas asked, focusing back on Aragorn who still stood in the doorway.

Aragorn blinked and shook himself before he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He stopped in front of the crib and answered. "I fear it is not possible. She will not be able to feed him, nor will ever be again." He fell silent.

Legolas looked at him, dreading what was to come then he touched the man´s shoulder. "Aragorn?"

Aragorn looked up, his grey eyes were haunted before he spoke. "From this day on when my son was born, Eldarion, my wife Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of the Elves, passed from this world. From this day on, Gondor has no queen."

Legolas gasped, hearing it from Aragorn´s lips was different then thinking it. He walked around the crib and touched the man on both shoulders before he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I have to be, for him and for Gondor. They need me to be strong." Aragorn began to answer but was interupted when Legolas asked. "And who do you need?"

"_I need you." _Aragorn thought but did not say it, in the end, he muttered. "I need you and Valar only knows who else."

Legolas smiled and pulled him into a brief embrace, far to brief for Aragorn. He could feel tears pricking in his eyes before he wiped them away and asked. "When did you get here?"

"Barely an hour ago."

"You must be tired."

"Nay, The journey was not long. I cannot sleep anyway, you do remember that Elves need far less sleep then human do, especialy when so much has to be done. Ellesar there is one thing I want to say to you?"

"What´s that?"

"That is you need me in any way possible, that I will be here for you." Legolas answered, his blue eyes searching the grey ones of Aragorn. The man swallowed past the lump in his troat and answered. "Aye, Mellon-nin (my friend), I will remember it and I might take you up on that offer in the near future."

Legolas nodded and got up, pulling Aragorn with him. "Come, we shall have to find the little one some food, what did you name him?"

"I do not know, I have not thought of a name for the child."

"Yes, you did, you named him something. I heard you say it, you just don´t remember." Legolas gently reminded his friend.

Then it hit Aragorn and a smile shone of his face. The first smile in the hours since Arwen died. "I named him Eldarion, wasn´t it? That is it, Eldarion, my son." He repeated the name a few times, testing it on his tongue. Legolas smiled before he put a hand on the young father´s shoulder and said. "Let us go, we do not want him to go hungry." And together they left the room with little Eldarion safely tucked away in his father´s arms.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I hope I didn´t rush things. **


	3. Just a simple night

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad people like it. Anyway here is a little bit of a bed romance for you, let´s begin. **

A knock on the door is what brough Legolas out of his sleep. The Elf blinked before he tossed the light blanket away he was sleeping with and walked to the door. Opening it, he found Aragorn standing in fron of the door. The human was silent. "I know it is early Estel, but is something the matter?" Legolas asked when the human had no intention of answering. Aragorn did not answer but dropped his gaze to the floor.

He was afraid if he kept it any longer on Legolas´s well defind chest, he would do something he would regret. Legolas noticed the blush that crept into Aragorn´s cheeks but did not say anything. "Mellon, I cannot help you unless you tell me what it the matter?" Again silence.

Legolas signed before he stepped aside and answered. "Come on in, Ellesar." Aragorn walked into the room before Legolas closed the door. The human did not look at Legolas but the Elf pretended he did not notice and said. "Why don´t you go and sit down and tell me what is wrong?"

Aragorn sat down before he looked up at Legolas. He had to tell himself to look past the Elf´s chest and up at his face before he whispered. "I could not sleep." It sounded childish to his own ears.

Legolas sat down on the bed before he looked at the human, a worried expession on his face and he asked. "Why not?"

"I do not know. Worried, I guess, for the child, for the future, the burial and the speech I am suposed to give then." The man signed and his face sank in his hands.

"Why are you worried about the speech that you have to give? All you have to say is the truth, that you loved her with all your heart." Legolas simply stated, not understanding why Aragorn was so worried about this.

Aragorn looked up and the intensity of his gaze suprised the Elf. "What if it is not the truth?" He asked.

"You do not love her?"

"Aye, I thought I did until I met somebody else who completly captured my heart. Do not get me wrong, I loved her but not as much as I love this other one." Aragorn fell silent, the tears were standing in his eyes.

"Does this other person know?" Legolas softly asked.

"Not that I am aware off." Aragorn answered before he stood up and said. "I am sorry, Legolas, I should not off told you, I will take my leave now, I should have figured this out on my own."

Yet before he reached the door, Legolas stopped him and answered. "I did not judge, Ellesar, nor will I ever. I am honoured you confided in me, now let me help you, mellon, like I used to do."

Aragorn turned around, angry before he stated. "How can you help me? Why would the Elves accept it when it has been this hard for me even to think about? Arwen is dead and I feel like I betrayed her by loving somebody else for all these years!" Tears were standing in his eyes once again and he wiped them away with an angry gesture.

Legolas was pale by the outburst off his friend before he smiled a sad smile. "I can help you. Why do you humans think that you are so special? What makes you think you are the only one going through this? I love somebody too, yet they are married. Do you not think I feel bad, lusting after another man that is, a married man? One who would never leave his wife for me, nor would I ever ask this of him."

Aragorn fell silent before he asked. "You love someone?"

"Aye, one of my best friends." Legolas answered.

"Does he know?"

"I do not think so, I learned to hide it, it is one of my best friends, one that I have known most of his life." Legolas said simply.

Aragorn walked back to the chair while his mind could not comprehence the thing Legolas had said. _"He loves somebody, somebody else, Elves can only love once, he does not love me." _He sat down and burried his face in his hands.

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked worried before he sat down next to the human and pulled him back to rest again the back of the chair.

"I love another man." Aragorn said but fell silent once more.

Legolas´s hand was stroking his hair and he asked. "Mortal or Elf?"

"Elf."

"Does he love you?"

"I do not think so, I found out he loves another."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"So you told him?"

"Not with that many words."

"What is his name?"

"I cannot say."

"Describe him."

"He has blond hair and blue eyes." Aragorn said, eyes shifting back to Legolas. The Elf´s hand had crept to his back, slowly tracing circles.

"Ellesar, that is most of the Elves population of Mirkwood and Lorien. Be a little more detailed. Do not tell me it is Lord Celeborn?"

Aragorn´s wipped around, he found Legolas´s face very close to him before he said. "Goodness, no."

"Then who is it?"

"It is..." Aragorn began, he was encouraged by Legolas´s warm breath on his cheek and he said. "It is you." He braced himself for the Elf´s responds.

"That is good." Legolas simply said.

Aragorn nearly fell out of his chair before he said. "And that is it? I am your best friend and I just tell you that I love you with all my heart and all you can say is, that is good?"

"Yes." Legolas agreed with a smile playing on his lips.

"Legolas, I know you cannot love me but honestly there has got to be something else to say besides, that is good?" Aragorn reasonded with the blond Elf. He could feel himself close to tears again.

"Yes, you are right." The Elf answered, his gaze a little bit sadder this time. Aragorn braced himself, sure that it was to come this time, yet he nearly slid off his chair when Legolas said the following. "I hate to tell you but you have to guess the one I love. If you guess wrong, you have to remove a piece of clothing, do you accept?"

Aragorn was shocked but quickly nodded and Legolas began. "Alright, like I told you, he is a good friend of mine, I have known him most of his life and he is mortal and was married until recently." The Elf´s smile turned more wicked.

Aragorn thoughts wirrled around his head. Who did he know that was mortal, a friend of Legolas, and married? "Gimli." He finally said.

"Wrong." Legolas answered like it was a game. "Remove your shirt." Softly grumbling Aragorn did what was asked.

"Sam." Was the next guess that Aragorn answered.

"Wrong again. Remove your boots." Aragorn did again as he was asked. The man sat deep in thought for nearly 10 minutes before he looked up and answered. "I give up, I do not know."

Legolas´s smile was a bit sadder this time before he knelt in front of the human and said. "I will give you one more hint. He has been king for 3 years now."

Aragorn dropped his head and answered. "I do not know any mortal who is king."

"Aye, you do, Ellesar Telcontar." Legolas answered, his head close to that of the man.

Aragorn´s head snapped up before he said. "It is not possible. You are in love with... me."

"No, not in love, I am past that point, mellon." Legolas gently reminded him.

"But why me?" Aragorn exclaimed. Hungry lips on his was the answer. When they broke apart, Legolas smiled and said. "Don´t ask stupid questions." Before he kissed the man again.

**A happy chapter for now but there is drama on the way. Keep reading if you want to find out what happens when people find out. **


	4. What will the Twins say?

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.,

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another update. Let´s begin. **

There was crying in the streets of Minas Tirith for Arwen, who in all her short reign had been a good wife to Aragorn and a good queen for Gondor, helping rebuilt all that there was to rebuilt after the War of the Ring. Yet that was nothing of what Aragorn had to face in the counsel room.

"My Lord, you wife is dead and within weeks the people of Gondor will demand a new queen." Casamir, one of his top advisors said. Aragorn signed before he stood up and answered. "I will not take a new wife, I can tell you already that I will never remarry, I do not want to be unfaitful to Arwen, yet it does feel that way then."

Faramir stood up and seeing the fareaway look in the King´s eyes, he said. "Leave him be. It has been a mere day since his wife died and you are all requesting a new wife for him while she has not even had a proper burrial, let us wait and then discuss it. This counsel is dismissed."

Aragorn stood up and walked away, only when he stepped outside the room to be cornered by his foster brothers Elledan and Elrohir. The two Elves led him away swiftly and soon he was sitting in his bedroom with the twins sitting next to him. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come.

"What did the counsel want?" Elledan asked.

"They requested a new wife." Aragorn said in a weary voice.

"How can they? Arwen has not even been dead for a day. Men, honestly."Elrohir spat in anger before he glared at Aragorn. "What was your answer to that?"

"I told them that I had no desire to remarry, not now, not ever." Aragorn answered and in mind added. _"Not to a wife that is."_ It still warmed him inside merely thinking about last night. Legolas loved him back, they had kissed and then just been content to just lying there next to each other before Aragorn when the sun was up walked back to his own room.

Elledan looked at the man before he said. "You cannot be a widow forever, Estel."

"Why not? I have no desire to marry another woman. I will not marry somebody I do not love just to please my people." Aragorn answered. "There have been kings before who have been widows."

"They want heirs to your kingdom." Elrohir added.

"Already got one, Eldarion shall be my heir. Else I will make one of Faramir´s children heir to my throne." Aragorn said.

"So you will never love again?" Elledan added while he looked at his twin brother with a smile on his lips. Aragorn was so caught up in the discussion he did not notice and he answered while he shook his head. "I did not say that, I answered merely that I will not be married to somebody I do not love."

"So you have found somebody then?" Elrohir asked, his voice filled with amusement.

"Aye, cannot get married though." Aragorn answered to lost in though to realize what he had said.

"I knew it. Estel, tell me how long has this been going on? Did you love another when you married my sister?" Elledan sat down on the bed, the thoughts of his sister where to painful to think about. Her laugh and her face so full of joy when Aragorn´s letter came to them, telling them that Sauron had been defeated and that he was to be crowned King on Gondor.

Aragorn looked up, he looked at both of the twins´s faces before he answered. "For atleast 60 years, it was after I met Arwen. Aye, I also loved that person when I married Arwen and I still do." He fell silent, waiting for the reaction that was to come.

"Who is this? Another woman?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know if I can tell you. You have to promise not to tell another soul about this." Aragorn softly asked. The twins looked at each other and then answered. "We swear."

"It is not another woman, it is a man, an Elf to be precise." Aragorn softly began. He did not want to tell them about it so he asked. "Are you angry that I am saying this?"

Elledan exchange a look with his brother before he said. "No, Estel, we are not. I hate to say this to you but we knew you loved another more then our own sister. You changed after you met Arwen, you became more thoughtful and then after you came back from your journey from Lorien and Mirkwood, you were very happy, it seemed. We know, mellon, from the moment you stepped foot into Rivendell, yet we still do not know to this day who it is."

Aragorn though for a moment before he answered. "I will tell you but do not say anything about this to anybody else. The person is Legolas."

The twins gasped before they smiled and hugged Aragorn. "Does he know?"

"Aye he does."

"That would explain why he is smiling so widely thos morning. He was more cheery then he has been in years." Elledan answered.

"We will leave you to look for you beloved then." Elrohir answered, his face full of mirth, Aragorn smiled and then left the room swiftly. He found Legolas in the stables where the king pulled the prince into a hungry kiss that Legolas was all to happy to reply.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	5. Gardens and friends

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please post some ideas cause I am running out of them. Maybe not an update everyday in the future, I have to update my other stories too. Let´s begin. **

"King Elesar, your presence is required in the trone room. King Elesar we wish to have a counsel meeting with you, would now be good?" Aragorn went crazy, all that he had been doing was run from one place to the next. It had been nearly 6 days since Arwen died and he still had so much to do before the burrial ceremony which would be in 4 days from now. He barely had time to sleep at night between his peoples need and his son´s needs. He had not seen Legolas in private for the last 4 days and he felt like he was neglecting the prince. Maybe he shoukd draw some time out for just the two, or three of them seeing as he wanted Eldarion close to him.

Standing up from a hasty lunch, Aragorn went right instead of left, going to the gardens where he was sure he would find Legolas. Soon he proved correct and he found the Blond Elf sitting in a tree not far from the gates, where you could see all over the White City.

"Legolas, are you coming down?" Aragorn called up, Legolas looked down and smiled for a brief second before he gazed out West again and answered. "Nay, you come up, mellon."

Grumbling, Aragorn started climbing the tree, it had been a while since he had last climbed any tree, since normally Faramir would be standing at the bottom with a dozen guards to chase him out. Soon he was safely upon the branch where Legolas was sitting and leaned back against the trunks to watch his beloved.

Legolas´s eyes where full of mirth when he noticed Aragorn´s cheeks where collored due to the climbing. "Do not say a word, prince." Aragorn answered, looking at the Elf.

Legolas laughed and answered. "I would not dare, my king." They lapsed into comfortable silence but soon Aragorn softly asked. "You called me mellon, why? If you say that I am more then that, then why do you call me that?"

Legolas´s blue eyes shifted back to his own before he took the man´s hand in his own and he said. "For we are in public. In private if you give me that right, I can call you whatever I want but as for here, friendship is all we share for the eyes of the people of Gondor, for you still and as long as you agree not to marry another person will always belong to the fair Arwen Undomiel."

"Have I not given you that right then?" Aragorn asked, feeling unsecure with what Legolas was saying.

"Nay, you have not. You have given me your heart but you off all people should know, Estel, that Elves will not bind themselves to anybody unless in the way of the body. And unless you have done something when I was knocked out or asleep, I do not remember anything." Legolas´s smile was bright when he saw the tips of Aragorn´s ear turn bright red.

"It is not that I not wish to, but it would seem so soon." Aragorn softly defended himself.

"No need to defend yourself, Estel. I know you want to but it is hard, especially with everybody watching your every move." Legolas answered.

"Elledan and Elrohir seemed alright with it." Aragorn blurted out.

Legolas´s head snapped back to his own and he answered. "You told them?" Unbelief was written on his face.

"Yes, I did. I am sorry, I should have asked if you were alright with it." Aragorn said, an look of apology on his face.

"It is alright, it is not something you should have asked." Legolas answered automaticly. Aragorn shook his head and put his other hand on that of Legolas. "No, I should have. I love you and I respect you, Legolas. You are my equal and I want it to stay that way, if you are not comfortable with telling people that I should not have done that. You are my souldmate and I should ask you before I do something as important as this."

Legolas was not left untouched by Aragorn´s words and smiled before he took the man´s hand and put it over his heart, covering it with his own and answered. "I am touched by the honesty of your words, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I love you too.." Words caught in his troat and he finished. "I do not know what to answer to that, it is a first time anybody has left me speechless without words to return the favor." He stopped and smiled, looking up at Aragorn with tears in his eyes. Aragorn smiled back, he had never seen Legolas like this before. The Elf was very guarded normally and it made Aragorn feel special to know that he could to that to the Elf.

It would have been a good moment for a kiss and that was just what Aragorn had planned when before their lips touched, the horns sounded, alerting the guards of somebodies arrival. Aragorn groan and Legolas smiled before he put his arms around the man´s neck, making it look like they were in a brotherly embrace and whispered in his ear. "Tonight, your room, I will help you with Eldarion." The Elf´s hot breath made a stirring in Aragorn that he had never felt with Arwen, he returned the embrace and answered. "I fear that it is I who need help."

Legolas smiled, a wicked smile that made Aragorn shiver and the Elf said. "I will see what I can about that later then." Aragorn nodded and bit his lip before he started to climb back down, soon he was followed by Legolas. The climbing helped ease the longing that was stirring inside of him for a little while but he knew that soon there had to be something done about that.

Both of them met the rest of the guards at the gate, Aragorn did his best to ignore the looks of Elledan and Elrohir but Legolas went up to the twins to talk to them. Aragorn tried to comb his hair but he knew there was not way so he just left it. Soon a couple of the guards came into view. "Sir, the Lord Gandalf, Lord Peregrin, Lord Meriadoc, Lord Samwise and his wife Rosie and Lord Frodo all ask for your aproval to enter the city."

"They do not need my aproval and they know it but tell them all the same." Aragorn called out. He was vagely aware that the flags of Gondor were only half way up, still in mourning for their queen. Soon the 6 horses of the party rode into the courtyard.

The next few hours were spent in a blur, people kept on telling him how sorry they were for his loss and soon Aragorn found himself in his study with Gandalf sitting across him. The wizard looked at him while he lid his pipe and he said. "For somebody who recently lost their wife, you look very happy, Elesar, might I inquire why?"

"For being gifted with a fine son who lived." Aragorn answered the lie he had reheared. It was not that he was not glad with Eldarion but he could not tell the people that he was so glad with Legolas.

"So it does not have anything to do with the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen being here as you told me so many years ago when we still traveled together?" Gandalf asked, the lines on his face visible by the light that the fire gave. Aragorn had told Gandalf about his feelings for the male Elf when they had traveled in search of Gollum and Gandalf had always kept his word about keeping it a secret.

"Aye, it does, especially with what has been happening lately." Aragorn agreed. He looked at the light that was fading fast from the sky before he said. "I should retire, would you mind if we discuss this another time? I am weary."

Before the King could walk out of the room, Gandalf placed his hand on his shoulder and answered. "Do not worry, it is safe with me as if has always been. Should I send him to your room when I find him?"

Aragorn turned around and with a quick smile answered. "I do not think it is needed, I belief he is already waiting for me." The wizard´s eyes twinkled and he said. "Then I bid you a good night, my lord, be careful, Aragorn. Do not do anything rash, there is a lot going on in this palace for the next few days." Before he left the room.

Aragorn walked to his room lost in tought about Gandalf´s words. When he stepped into the room, Legolas just put Eldarion back in his crib, the Elf smiled and asked. "Is everything well, meleth?"

Aragorn nodded and after giving Legolas quick kiss, he told him about Gandalf. When he was done, the Elf agree and answered. "He is right, we better wait. Unless this is so urgent you cannot wait?"

"I can wait, just as I have done all these years." Aragorn answered, glad Legolas understood before his mouth found that of the Elf again and talking was made impossible. This time their tongues found themselves and soon both of them were to lost in each other.

**Hope you liked it. There is no sex yet because I don´t know how to do this. So ideas please. Please review. **


	6. Much needed sleep

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need a beta reader, that is somebody who proof reads my stories and gets the spelling and grammar mistakes out of them. So just put it in a review or send me an email if you are interested. I will try to make the chapters longer but I cannot promise anything. About the sex, I have written sex between woman and man before but not between 2 males and that is what I am wondering about, how to do that. Anyway enough about that and on with the chapter, drama is coming. Let´s begin. **

Aragorn bowed low when Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn came into view. He hoped that Lady Galadriel was to caught up in her grief for her grandchild that she would not think to look into the young King´s mind. As usual he was proven wrong. "My Lord Elesar, we are glad that you welcome us into your beautiful city. We hope everything has been well since.." Lord Celeborn fell silent, he could not voice it.

"Yes, my Lord and Lady, everything has been as well as expected. We are preparing for the burrial ceremony as we speak. It has been a tremendous loss for both Gondor and the Elven world, one we do not think we will ever recover." Aragorn faintly muttered, feeling the loss of Arwen more evident then ever in days, he also felt guilt, guilt for going to Legolas so soon after Arwen´s dead.

"_Do not worry, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you do not need to feel guilty. Arwen knew your heart, she came to me before she left for the White City, to press the same concerns as you are pressing now. I know for your respect for her, you would never betray her even if you could never be with the one you truly love. Go and rest and let us not speak of this before these terrible days are over and Arwen´s body has been given back to the ground she loved so dearly." _Aragorn snapped out of his thoughts after he heard the Lady´s voice in his head. He smiled slightly, a sad smile before he turned around and walked in front of his guest to lead them inside the Citatel.

Getting inside, he soon found himself stopping in front of Elrond. The Elven Lord looked nothing like the Elf he was before. It was like these mere 9 days had aged him a age more. He was pale and his dark hair was bound back. Aragorn stood stiffly and waited for the Lord to begin speaking. "I wish to hold a counsel with you and the Lord and Lady of Lorien. Mithrandir is already waiting for us."

Aragorn nodded and followed him into the counsel room where as was said, Gandalf was sitting next to the chair where Aragorn himself normally sat. He looked at the King before he threw a worried look at Elrond, Aragorn caught the look and nodded before he sat down.

"What is it that you wish to hold a counsel for, Elrond?" Galadriel gently asked.

"As you might all know, we are weary of Middle Earth, for truly as for me, it holds nothing more safe more tragedy. Since the dead of my only daughter, there has been something playing in my mind. Yet it will need the aproval of the King of men for she belonged to him." Elrond looked at Aragorn directly.

Aragorn shook his head and answered. "She does not belong to me, she was my wife and I loved her, yet speak freely, Master Elrond, she belonged to me as much as to the Elven Kind and there was nobody more then you who she held in more regard."

"I wish to take her with me to the Undying Lands. There might be change that she will be reborn, yet I do not know if I can keep her from you, unless you give her freely." Elrond answered sharply.

"There is nothing more then I want for her to be free. I would have her go to Valinor to be with her family." Aragorn answered, feeling the weariness crash down on him. "Take her with you, if that is what you wish."

Elrond nodded and then said. "Did you ever love her as much as she loved you?" Aragorn who has began to stand up, looked at the Lord before he answered. "I did, but she passed from this world. If you wish to take her then do so, I will not stop you." Aragorn leaned heavily on the chair before he nearly collapsed, he was to tired.

Gandalf grabbed hold of him before the King was going down and gently helped the human to sit down. Galadriel and Celeborn both stood up and rushed over to the young King. "What is wrong with him, Mithrandir?" Celeborn asked the white wizard while his wife knelt in front of the fallen king and pushed his hair away from his face. Elrond remainded seated, the healer was in a shock when he saw his foster child go down.

"The strain of the last few days, together with the dead of Arwen and the small bond they shared has left him drained. His soul is crying out for his soul mate and then the child that needs him, it has been to much. When is the last time you slept, Elesar?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Aragorn calculated in his mind before he answered in a soft and weary voice. "The night she gave birth and then a couple of hours in between but never a full night."

Galadriel softly nodded and then said. "Take him with you Mithrandir, I belief you know what is best for him, you know who I am speaking about." Gandalf nodded and gently helped the young king stand up, he helped Aragorn walk into the throneroom.

"What do you mean with his soul is crying out for his soul mate?" Elrond´s sharp voice caught through the silence.

Galadriel turned around and answered. "Do not tell me you did not forsaw this, even Arwen knew this when she forsaw it. She is not the one he loved most, that belongs to another. Arwen knew she could give birth to the heir of Gondor but she also knew that she would never hold his heart like this other person does. She even came to me when you passed through Lorien."

"How can you aprove of this?" Elrond answered.

"It is not the time nor the place to pass judgement. We will discuss it when the time is due." Galadriel commanded. Her voice was thick as steel, there was a hint of power in there. Elrond looked at her before he nodded and sat back down in his chair.

* * *

In the mean time, Gandalf brought Aragorn to the King´s private room. The guard that stood in front of the door gave them some trouble. "I cannot let anybody pass without the King´s concent."

"Your king is in my arms for he is very weary and needs some much needed rest. I sugest you let us pass or your king will have to explain why there is a blood stain on the floor where a second before a perfectly proper guard was standing." Gandalf countered and by that idea the guard paled. Gandalf grinned and answered. "If you want to help your king, find me prince Legolas and send him here."

The guard did as he was asked and Gandalf helped Aragorn into the room. The King laughed and said. "Did you just treatened one of my guards?"

"Aye, I did, but this is hardly the time to discuss this." Gandalf answered while he helped Aragorn onto the bed. Aragorn nodded and slowly began to remove on of his boots before he bolted up right again and asked in a hurried tone. "What time is it, Gandalf? I need to bid a good day to Thranduil."

Gandalf shook his head and answered. "No, you will not. It is nearing 8 clock strikes and you need a full night sleep, my friend. Legolas is coming as we speak to stay with you and I do not want to see you until tomorrow morning, and well rested."

"And rested if something he will be if I have a say in the matter." Legolas´s voice sounded from the dooropening. A smile appeared on Aragorn´s face at the sight of Legolas. The Elf did not smile back, instead he walked into the room and fixed Aragorn with a cold stare before he answered. "Damn Aragorn, I thought you knew better, you are healer for crying out loud, you are suposed to know your body´s limitations, yet why is it always that I see you, you have crossed them?"

Aragorn bowed his head in shame and the tears sprang in his eyes before he cried. "I am sorry, Legolas, I did not know I was so weary until the counsel. Seas (please), forgive me?"

Legolas did not answer, instead he put his hand under the man´s chin and said. "Hush, be quit and lay back." Aragorn did as he was asked and soon he heard Gandalf close the door behind him.

Soon he heard Legolas move through the room and he asked. "I am sorry, Greenleaf, will you forgive me?"

"I guess I don´t have a choice but promise me to get some sleep." Legolas answered, a new weariness in his voice Aragorn was not used to.

The man rolled onto his side when he felt Legolas sit down on the bed. "I felt very guilty today when Elrond told me he wanted to take Arwen with him to the Undying Lands..."

"Do you want to continue this or not?" Legolas interupted him, Aragorn was confused but before he said anything he noticed the look in Legolas´s eyes, a vanereble look. A look the Elf did not wear lightly.

"You mean our relationship, aye I do, I love you Legolas." Aragorn answered swiftly.

"It will be hard you know, many people will not accept this." Legolas answered, his voice far away.

"I do not care, meleth, all I care about is you. Would it be alright that after this, I come to Ithilien for a few weeks? So we have some time with just the two of us." Aragorn asked, sitting down next to blond Elf.

Legolas looked at Aragorn and then answered. "I would like that. Now, human, I belief it is time for you to sleep."

"Aye, naneth." Aragorn joked while he lied down next to the Elf. Barely 5 minutes later, the human shot up and answered. "I cannot sleep like this." Before Legolas had a change to reply, Aragorn had moved his head to the Elf´s stomach and while his hand searched that of Legolas, he muttered sleepy. "A, that is much better." Legolas smiled and while placing one hand on the human´s chest, the other one played with his hair and he watched Aragorn´s eyes drift shut.

**Hope you liked it. Please read the note. **


	7. Waking up is nice to do

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I might not update tomorrow because I have to work on my other story. Let´s begin. **

Aragorn woke up the next morning feel fully refreshed. He enjoyed the silence before he reluctant opened his eyes. His head was still resting on Legolas´s stomach and the Elf was clearly still asleep. Legolas´s eyes were glaced over in the Elvish sleep and Aragorn smiled to himself. He moved his head some, trying to find Legolas´s heartbeat. "Estel, what are you doing?" Legolas´s amused voice asked.

"Search for your heart, meleth." Aragorn muttered. Legolas laughed, it was a more carefree laugh before he answered. "You used to do that, remember when we would travel? It suprised me you never did that during the quest."

Aragorn lifted his head before he rolled onto his stomach, hands under his chin and looked at Legolas. "I would always dream that one day you would give your heart to me, now that day has arrived. Unless you changed your mind that is?" The last part was said with a grin.

Legolas did not smile instead the Elf answered. "An Elf loves only once, you know that, yet one day I will have to live without you. Maybe that is why Elrond wanted Arwen to sail."

Aragorn sat on his knees, back resting against the bedpost before he answered. "I do not want to be the dead of two of the Elven kind, I could not live with myself then. Yet you do not have the choice of mortality, would you want to end it now or life for a few years in bliss?"

Legolas looked at the man before he answered. "The sea longing is yet in my heart and it is strong, but there is something that is even stronger, my love for you as it has been all these years. I would live in bliss if that is what Eru has got planned for me."

Wrapping his arms around the Elf, he felt shudders going through Legolas. "I think that Eru has planned something different for us, he would not allow us to be together before he seperates us until the end of the world. That is not the way it goes with soul mates, I will stand before the Valar if that is the way to get you back, I swear it now."

Legolas looked at Aragorn with eyes wide of wonder. "Surely you jest, a promise like that is not made lightly, who knows what will come of it?"

"A bond is formed, a bond that cannot be broken not even by death. A proof of a love that not many people share, a love unheard off between a mortal and an Eldar. Yet there is one thing that has to be proven in return?"

"And what is that?"

"The bond has to be returned, else the person will die." Aragorn answered urgent. "That is what Galadriel meant when she said that my soul cried out for my soul mate, why the pain lessens when you are with me."

Legolas removed himself from the man´s embrace, a look that would prenetrade steel in his eyes. Aragorn had a gut feeling that this was not good. The man feared he had made a grave mistake by doing this. "Legolas, I am sorry.." Was all he could say before Legolas snapped. "Shut up. I do not want to hear another word from you." Aragorn fell into a shocked silence, chewing on his lips to prevent tears from flowing freely.

Legolas looked away, the anger in his eyes dying. Aragorn did not know it was merely a defense meganis. "That was what this dream was about what Lady Galadriel said." He muttered, Aragorn wanted to ask what, but he decided against it.

Legolas´s eyes shifted back to the humans and he explained. "She said that she saw me together with you before the Valar. Yet what we were doing, she did not know. Honestly, Aragorn did you ever thought about this safe past the point about you and me?"

Aragorn did not answer, instead he shook his head to the floor. Legolas lifted the man´s chin and said. "It is safe to anwer."

"I thought it was what you wanted. I am sorry, I should not have been so selfish." He muttered. Legolas shook his head. "That is not what I wanted to hear, I love you but I never knew you meant it this way, for me to spent my life with you. I thought I was merely something to pass the time with, for me that would have been enough, until a woman would come by, who would be your queen."

"How could you think that? My heart has been hoping for you ever since I layed eyes on you. For me to be the one you came home to at night, for me to be called meleth by you, when you first called me friend, it made my heart beat so fast that I did not know what hit me, when you called me your best friend, I was honoured by your gesture, yet all those nights ago when you said those words that you loved somebody, my heart broke, when you said it was me, my word collapsed from sheer shock and my soul was lifted more then ever before. To finally be called my love by you is what makes my heart beat with hope in these dark times." Aragorn took the prince´s hands in his own. "I know you, Legolas, I know you better then anybody else and you know me, that is why Arwen never had my heart, I wished for her to be happy with somebody else I truly did, but she would not hear from it. To know that she made the ultimate sacrifise for us to be together, is what makes my heart ache, yet I could not be prouder to tell my son that she is his mother."

"Aragorn, I cannot say that it is going to be easy, for it shall not be. It shall be the hardest thing you and I have ever done. If you think standing in front of the black gate is hard, then you are mistaken, there has to be a few years where non shall know who holds our true hearts, the people of Gondor shall not accept this. Yet I have you know that I am not giving you up for the world, I love you and I pray you know that and I would be honoured to stand in front of the Valar with you by my side." Legolas answered, the tips of his ears has turned slightly red.

Aragorn smiled and kissed Legolas swiftly before the door opened, both of them broke apart only to swift a little bit, not bothering to hid the fact that they just kissed. Gandalf smiled and shook his head. "Ai, when two people fall in love." He muttered before he said. "Now, come, we still have to tell the people about Elrond´s decision, shall we go?"

Aragorn nodded and walked away with Legolas, niether of them knowing how this was going to take a turn for the worse.

**Sorry it is so short, but I need ideas bad, please post some. **


	8. Words can hurt but they can also heal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any more ideas just post them. Let's begin. **

Aragorn was standing next to Elladan when Elrond announced the news to the people of Gondor. He cast a quick look at Legolas, the Elf stood stiffly, looking just like he had when Aragorn first met him. An idea sprang in mind and Aragorn was having a hard time not blushing at the image he was getting. It was as if Legolas felt it and he cast a quick look at Aragorn, the Elf raised an eyebrow when he saw what the man was doing. Aragorn looked down, praying hard nobody but Legolas was looking his way. His head snapped up when Elrond stopped before him and hissed. "A word." Before he walked off.

Aragorn looked and caught Elrohir's look. The Elf walked over and said. "I take it Adar has found out." Aragorn nodded and choked out. "I guess so."

Legolas stopped next to the man and asked. "What is wrong?"

"Elrond wants to talk to us." Aragorn muttered, shoulders slouching in defeat. Elladan placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder before he said. "Do not worry, what can he say? We will wait outside the door until the shouting gets to loud and then we will walk in."

Aragorn nodded and then took a deep breath before he said. "Okay, I cannot do this, can't I just hide?" Legolas laughed before he said. "Come, Elessar, let us go." He took the man's arm and dragged him off towards the throne room where an angry Elrond was waiting.

Aragorn stopped outside the door, it was only by the help of the three Elves that the King of men walked in, followed closely by Legolas . The twins waited outside as they had promised. Elrond looked up when he saw the two warriors cross the room, his expression held something close to anger and hatred. He did not wait for them to come closer before he said, his tone not the calm he usually had but anger evident in it. "How could you?"

Aragorn felt himself under go a change, like he had when he was facing an enemy, utterly calm yet fierce when challenged. "How could I what?" He countered, playing ignorance.

"How can you betray Arwen by lying with somebody else mere days after she had died?"

"I have not laid with anybody since she died." Aragorn answered, not bothering with lies that were not there.

"I did not raise you this way, I do not know what you have become, King Elessar, but surely you are not my foster son. My foster son would not push somebody he loved towards death and then claim another beings life." Elrond answered, this time raising his voice.

Hurt flashed in Aragorn's grey eyes before the man asked, choking the words out. "What do you mean?"

"Do not pretend you do not know. You pushed my daughter towards mortality, saying that you loveed her and promising her filthy lies and when she is dead, you go around and ensnare another Elf, promising no doubt the same lies. If I ever find out who it is you have ensnared this time, I will drag that Elf to Valinor to be judged before the Valar. I cannot believe I have ever called you mine, I gave you everything and this is how you repay me by killing the one I loved the most." Elrond shouted, ignoring Legolas, insanity clearly in his eyes.

Aragorn felt as though the world had fallen from beneath his feet. He had known Elrond did not like this turn of events but he had never known the hatred ran so deep. His composure that he had held for so long was beginning to crack. "I did not ensnare your daughter into anything. I let her go, I even wanted to give back her pendant, but she said I could keep it. When you let her go to Valinor, I thought she would be safe but no, you came in the middle of the war, saying that her life depended on it. She made that choice Elrond, Elves do not choice to fall in love with a mortal, but she did. You said she would not be mine unless I would be the renewed king of Gondor and Arnor and I made it to that. You gave her to me out of your free will, aye it is true I have loved another far deeper then I have ever loved her but that does not mean that I did not love her."

Legolas watched the exchange between them with mild interest and growing unease. Elrond was not sane enough to stay away from Aragorn, something that if the Elf ever snapped out of it, would regret for all eternity. He hoped Elladan had enough sense to get somebody who could help calm Elrond down.

"No. It is a thing men do, they take everything that somebody else holds dear and destroy it. It started with the One Ring and now it leads to this. Men have brought nothing but pain in the lives of the Eldar." Elrond raged.

Aragorn signed before he answered. "Will you let it go. We know you do not like Isildur for if he had destroyed the One Ring this would not have happened, well it did. Ada, I do not want this to stand in our way, I do not ask for your approval but I have never done anything to disrespect Arwen and I never would have if she had lived."

"Do not call me Ada because I am not your father any longer." With that Elrond tried to walk out of the room, Aragorn fell to his knees while the words of his foster father were playing in his head. Legolas stopped before the Elven Lord and Elrond seemed to see the younger Prince for the first time since he had entered the room. "Yes, Legolas?" He asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Legolas tried to calm his voice, it would do no good now to yell at Elrond. "My Lord, I beg you to think about what you are saying to Elessar, it has been a hard time for the both of you, you are weary with grief and tempers are running high. You do not want to have this stand between you..."

But he was interrupted by Elrond's short but harsh command. "Save your breath, prince, I know very well what I am saying and I do plan to think about it, until I can come up with the name that this sorry excuse for a human has pledged his heart to this time." He did not spare a look at the broken human behind him and walked out of the room.

Elladan and Elrohir slipped in after the Elven Lord's departure. Legolas walked back over to Aragorn and slowly leaned the man's shoulders against his own, helping him to sit up. Aragorn's eyes were red from crying and his shoulders were shaking with the intensity of the sobs that wracked his body. Kneeling before him, Elrohir said. "He is in shock. Ada's words must have struck a nerve. Legolas can you get him in bed? We will talk to grandmother and father."

"Did you hear what he said?" Legolas asked, anger in his voice.

Elladan nodded and said. "Aye, we did." He stopped before Aragorn and turned the human's head so he was looking at him before he said. "Do not worry, Estel, we will always be your brothers. Take it easy, Legolas will take care of you." Aragorn nodded slowly before he swallowed, grabbing Legolas' extended hand and was helped up. He leaned on heavily on the Elf's shoulders, not trusting his own footing. Together they exited the throne room, trying to make it to Aragorn's private chambers.

* * *

Legolas had just sat Aragorn down on the bed before a knock on the door interrupted the Elf's train of thought. He shook his head and while looking at the broken human, he opened the door. A blond Elf, slightly taller then Legolas and built broader was standing in front of the door. He smiled but his grey eyes found the broken King on the bed and his eyes narrowed. "Ada." Legolas greeted the Elf solemnly.

King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen nodded at his son before he asked. "What has happened?" Legolas shook his head and his eyes held a sadness when he looked at Aragorn before he stepped aside to let Thranduil in.

"He had an argument with Elrond.." Legolas began the story. After he had finished, Thranduil looked at Aragorn. "You cannot be serious, that sounds more something like I would do, not Elrond. How has he been holding up?"

Legolas cast a worried glance towards the human when he had not responded to anything. "He has been alright, this was the last thing he can take, I am afraid."

Thranduil knelt in front of the human and while slowly raising his chin until Aragorn's eyes were on eye level with his own, he said. "Elessar, hear my words, I know of your feelings for my son and I know how much he loves you. Elrond is merely blinded by grief for his child than anything else. Do not worry and have hope for the future. If need be, you will always have an Adar in me."

In responds Aragorn blinked a few times, clearing his eyes of the tears that were standing in them, he asked. "Thranduil?"

"Aye, child, it is me. Do not worry and rest some more, it has been a weary day and Elrond is not yet gone. There are people that love you and you are a special human, do not forget that!" Before the king stood up, he wiped the last tears away with his thumb and smiled.

Legolas smiled proudly while his father exited the room. "Your Ada is a good Elf." Aragorn said a few moments later.

"Aye, I know."

"I love you."

"I know that too." Legolas answered while smiling and sat down next to the human, the both of them continued to stare out of the room.

**Ada, means father. Hope you liked it, please review. **


	9. Children and Hobbits

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I took a little break yesterday. Post some ideas if you want to. Let´s begin. We might have a little bit of Eldarion in this one. **

"Aragorn, come on, get up." Legolas tried to shake the human awake. "Mmm." Was all that Aragorn produced while he rolled over onto his other side. Legolas signed and shook the man more forcefully. Aragorn bolted upright while he said, in a thick and sleep confused voice. "Who is dying?"

"Hardly anybody." Legolas huffed before he turned to the crib that was standing in the room and a loud wailing could be heard from. Aragorn covered his ears and nodded sleepy before he layed back down, pulled a pillow over his head and said. "Can you tell the nurse to take care of the child?"

Instead of an answer, the pillow was removed from his head and the man was hurled out of bed by the stronger Elf. "No, Estel, enough tiptoeing around. I know you have lost somebody but it is time to focus on the here and now and that is your son." He snapped. Aragorn´s eyes went large at the Elf´s response and he turned to look at his son. The child was crying very loudly and Aragorn had to fight the urge to walk around with cotton stuck in his ear.

Legolas sat down on the bed while the man picked up the small infant. He crawled the child in his arms and was rewarded when the child fell silent, looking at him with large blue eyes. He looked up at Legolas, tears were standing in his eyes while he held the child close to him. "I cannot believe that with everything going on, I had not even had time to see him. I am a lousy father."

"Nay, you had other things on your mind." Legolas answered, lying back down on the bed.

"But still, I should not have been so selfish, I did not even have time to spent with the two most important people in my life, you and Eldarion." Aragorn countered, lying down next to the Elf and placing Eldarion on his chest. He cuddled a little bit with the little Half-Elf before the child´s eyes dropped again and he fell asleep.

Aragorn smiled up at Eldarion before he turned his head toward Legolas and noticed that the Elf was chewing his lip, something he only did when he was upset. A worried look crossed his featured before he asked. "Meleth, what is the matter?"

"Nothing." The Elf casualy replied. Aragorn rolled onto his side and placed his hand on the Elf´s chest, right over his heart. He could feel the reasuring beat against his palm. "Legolas, I have known you all my life, just tell me what has been bothering you. This has not been easy for you iether, tell me so I can help you."

"I do not need your help." Legolas snapped. Aragorn was not used to this, normally the Elf was reserved and calm but not now.

"I know you don´t, love but you see when you love somebody, you can share things that bother you or upset you with that person so you can work on it together." Aragorn calmy explained.

Legolas turned his head towards the human and Aragorn was suprised to find tears standing in his eyes. "I do not want you to die." The Elf answered. Aragorn was baffeled, where did that come from? Instead he turned fully and wiped the tears away before he said. "Who said that I am going to die? Aye, I might be mortal but that does not mean that I should just drop dead. Give me your hand."

Legolas did as he was asked, giving Aragorn his hand. The man gently placed it over his heart, covering it with his own hand before he said. "Feel for yourself. What makes you think that?"

"I was looking at your son and it occured to me. Yet it would not explain my dream." Legolas answered, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I was merely tired, I should not have brought it up." He had to stop for Aragorn lips were upon him. When they broke apart, Legolas smiled, it was a weary smile but a smile non the less. His smiled turned more wicked when he noticed that Aragorn was not wearing much more then a pair of pants. "Are you aroused, Aragorn?" He teasily asked the man.

Aragorn blushed, it was a deep shade of red. He took a deep breath before he nodded, it was a quick nod but Legolas grinned and asked. "Was that a yes for I did not see it that well."

Aragorn turned crimson this time but he answered. "Aye, I could not help it. Maybe if a certain Elf would do something about it, I might feel better." This was a statement that made the tips of Legolas´s ears turn red.

"I do not think I can help you, I am kind of clumsy." Legolas lazily replied.

Aragorn´s eyes bulched at that statement before he stammered. "I.. I ... I do not really think it is such a problem. But this is consuming me." He sat back on the bed.

"In time we will work this out, but we cannot do this now. There is to much going on." Legolas softly told the human.

Aragorn nodded before he pulled the Elf by the collar of his shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. Panting, he whispered in the pointy ear. "Then we just have to make due." This time it was Legolas who was having a hard time controling himself.

A knock on the door is what brought both males out of their teasings. Aragorn gave Legolas a quick kiss before he walked over to the door to open it, to reveal 3 very angry Hobbits and Frodo. He looked at them in suprise before Sam cried. "How could you, mister Strider? How could you betray Arwen with somebody else, even when you were still married."

Aragorn had little time to reply before Merry said in an angry tone of voice. "I know from the beginning not to trust you but did they listen, no!"

"I should have never been in the service of Gondor, how can I life by the word of a King who is such an untrusty man himself." Pippin answered when Merry was done. Baffeled Aragorn turned to Frodo, when the Hobbit only looked at him with kind interest, the king signed and invited the Hobbits in, offering an explenation.

Legolas sat crosslegged on the bed, highly interested in how Aragorn was going to get out of this one. He was greeted by the Hobbits and greeted them back with mild affection.

**How is Aragorn going to get out of this? Just keep reading and the new chapter will be up soon. Leave a review. **


	10. Angry Hobbits

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really need some ideas so let me know if you have any. \Now let's see what the Hobbits are going to say, so let's begin. **

"Uhm, yes, well." Aragorn was trying desperately to come up with something that would not make him look so bad, as he did now in the Hobbit's eyes. "Where have you gotten that idea that I cheated on Arwen?" He asked instead, settling himself next to Legolas.

The Elf did not say anything; instead he just raised an eyebrow to Aragorn, as to ask what kind of a question that was. Frodo looked from Aragorn to Legolas, calculating in his mind what the Elf was doing in Aragorn's private room.

"Don't give me that Strider. Lord Elrond is saying it and Elves don't lie." Samwise answered, stating in their mind the obvious. Legolas made a small chuckle; he just had to think all those times that he told his father a lie for his own good.

"Do you find something funny, Legolas?" Aragorn asked the Prince. Legolas made a straight face and answered. "No, not at all, mellon, please continue."

"Maybe what Elrond says is not entirely true." The King of Men answered. That caused quite a stir in the small room. The Hobbits jumped up and Sam said. "How could you? Not only do you kill his daughter but you have to attack his honor too, what kind of a villain are you?"

A cry was heard out of Eldarion's crib, the child had awoken again. Aragorn jumped up, he swore but sank back down to the bed when what Sam had said, registered in his mind. It was a blow to his heart to have his friends' think of him like that. "I did not kill his daughter, I loved her, it is true that I loved another more then her but I would never hurt Arwen, I would swallow my own happiness if it meant for her to be happy. It pains me to realize that you think so low of me."

The hobbits fell silent and sat back down. Frodo stood up and after scraping his voice, he said wisely. "We came here tonight to let Aragorn explain his side of the story but now you don't want to listen to what he has to say. Are we so low that we condemn our friends when somebody tells us to? Aragorn had never done anything to deserve to be threaten that way and I for one, although I highly respect Elrond, I know Aragorn better then him, maybe something had happened that we do not know about."

Aragorn smiled at Frodo before he answered. "Ask whatever you like, I will answer if I can."

"How can you love two people in your life?" Pippin asked first.

"It is quit easy. When I met Arwen, she made my heart stop but I know that to be with her would be to kill her, as I have done now, when I met this other person, he made my heart beat so fast with happiness that I knew just to be called friends would bring eternal bliss to my life. It is a feeling I can pull hope out everyday." He smiled at the memory. The Hobbits were silent. "It is a he?" Merry asked.

Aragorn nodded, not afraid anymore. "Does that person make you happy?" Sam asked quietly, he was ashamed of himself, the way he had spoken to Aragorn earlier was bothering him.

"Yes, it does."

"Do you think he is happy with you?" Pippin asked. Aragorn looked the Hobbit in the eye and answered. "You would have to ask him."

"Is it true what Elrond said? That you cheated on Arwen." Merry asked.

"No, I never did such a thing. I told that person that I loved him after she had died, something I should not have done." Aragorn answered honestly. Legolas's breath caught in his throat, what was the Man saying?

"So you wish you would have done things differently?" Legolas asked the question. Aragorn was too lost in thought to realize who had asked it. "Maybe, I probably would not have shouted it off the roof tops like I did now, that was a harsh lesson, not only for me but especially for the person I love, I should not have put him through that." Aragorn looked at the Elf, seeing no anger in the blue eyes of his beloved, he smiled gently. To the others it seemed like Aragorn was merely enjoying his memories.

"Then Elrond found out about you and that other person?" Sam asked.

"Enough with that. Can't you just give that person a name so it is easier to know who it is?" Merry cried.

Aragorn shook his head and answered. "No, not a word will pass my lips, until the other person is ready to let this out into the world."

Merry and Pippin looked disappointed. Legolas smiled and said. "Estel, I do not think that the other person will mind if you tell the Hobbits."

Aragorn looked at him and asked. "Are you sure?" Frodo's look revealed that he had found out. Sam looked at his master and asked. "Are you alright, mister Frodo?"

Frodo looked around, until he noticed it was Sam speaking to him and he answered. "Yes, I am fine, I just happened to think of something." Confusion was written on Sam's face and the Hobbit asked. "What's that, mister Frodo?"

Frodo did not answer but merely looked at Aragorn and Legolas together, he had never thought about them in that way, he knew that they were the best of friends, it was not that weird that they loved each other. They looked good together, like they belonged, maybe that was true.

"It is nothing, Sam." Frodo answered. Sam kept sending worried looks his way. His master had never been the same after they had returned home from Mordor. He followed Frodo's gaze to the two people sitting on the bed. He had known them throughout the Quest and the War but how well did he really know them?

"So will you tell us?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn exchanged another quick look with Legolas and then he said. "No, I will not. I cannot hurt that person any more, besides I do not think that you and Merry are all that good in keeping secrets."

"So, mister Legolas, when will we see a wedding invitation of you?" Sam asked instead, dismissing the idea that he had gotten when Frodo was looking like that, it was ridiculous to think of Aragorn and Legolas like that.

Legolas smiled only before he shook his head and answered. "I am sorry, Sam, but I am afraid I will not get married, at least not on these shores."

"You have somebody waiting for you in Valinor?"

"No, I have not. I am sorry, Sam but you will never see me marry an Elf-Maiden."

"Oh, why not?" Pippin asked.

"For I love somebody else and I cannot get married on these shores to that somebody. And besides that somebody is not a Maiden. Far from it actually." Legolas answered, looking mildly interested in the floor.

"Is that somebody a he?" Frodo asked.

Merry and Pippin looked shocked to see Legolas nodding at Frodo. "Let me guess, you are the one Estel was talking about?" Frodo asked next.

"Who is Estel?" Pippin piped in.

"I am." Aragorn answered. "Well that is what they used to call me in Rivendell, what a nice hope I turned out to be." He shook his head. Legolas placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Do not mind what they say. You brought hope to a lot of people and that is what matters, meleth."

Frodo looked pleased when he heard Legolas use that endearment for Aragorn before he said. "Well it is getting late and I think everybody needs to get some sleep. Let us leave them for now, we can discuss this further in the morning and if I know my cousin, they will need that." He chuckled slightly before he walked out of the room, followed suit by Merry and Pippin arguing about who Estel was.

Sam hesitated like he wanted to ask something but then thought better of it and walked out of the room. Aragorn went to close the door behind them when he felt Legolas kiss his neck. The Elf had his arms wrapped around the man's waist and Aragorn felt his arousal coming back to him. He made a move to turn when he heard feet hurrying down to his room. He stepped out of Legolas's arms and soon Sam came into view. "One more quick question, mister Strider and mister Legolas, sirs, you two were perhaps not…. Well you know…" Sam blushed but could not utter the words.

"Sexually involved? No." Aragorn tried to help the Hobbit.

"Not yet." Legolas corrected the man. Aragorn looked at the Elf and then thought about it and said. "Yes, I guess you are right."

Sam blushed some more and both Elf and Man laughed before Legolas said. "Yes, Sam, we are together, if that is what you mean." The Hobbit nodded and Legolas smiled while Aragorn said, yawning. "Now if you don't mind Sam, I think we should retire, long day, oops, sorry, tomorrow." He finished yawning. Legolas shook his head and cried in mock distress. "Who though you any manners, Estel? I guess that would have to be me."

Aragorn only grinned sheepishly and after a quick goodnight to Sam, they closed the door.

**Hope you liked it. I did this on my new laptop; this is pure torture to type on this thing. Anyway leave me a sweet review with some ideas. **


	11. Dwarfs and lust

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Say hi to Gimli everybody, here we go, don't worry you have not seen the last part of the Hobbits just yet. Let's begin. Hints of sex in this one. **

"Lad, wait up, you walk to fast with those ridiculous long legs of yours." The voice brought a smile to Legolas's face. Off all the people he had expected to see this was the one he had missed the most. Gimli, his dwarf friend, and one of the most important persons in his life, not that he would ever pass word of that to the Dwarf.

He only wondered what brought Gimli out in the middle of the night as he was walking back to his room. He turned and waited for Gimli to catch up, the dwarf stood before him, looking at him before he said. "Lad, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Legolas turned and started walking again. "Master Dwarf, you should know by now that I need far less sleep then other mortals' do, what brings you out here?"

"I was merely paying my respects to the lovely Lady Arwen. It is such a shame for Aragorn, he must be so sad." Gimli said, trailing off. Legolas smiled at the though about how "sad" Aragorn was, he could still taste the man's tongue in his mouth.

"Have you heard the rumours?" Legolas casually asked.

"Aye, about Aragorn having another one on the side. T'is crazy, I mean the man was very much in love with the lady but even if he loved another being, Aragorn would go out of his way to make the one he cares for happy and he must have cared for Arwen somehow because why else would you agree to marry her?" Gimli began. Legolas felt himself tremble, how could he ever belief himself to hold Aragorn's heart when as Gimli said; it was Arwen's for such a very long time.

"What's wrong, Lad? Are you cold?" Gimli asked concern in his voice.

Legolas shook his head, he felt tears sting in his eyes, how could this happen, he had never cried in front of anybody. He could not support his own weight and sank to his knees while everything he had bottled up inside of himself for the past 3 weeks came crashing down on him. It had been too much, being there for Aragorn and not even having time for himself to sit down and sort out his feelings, this was bad.

"Should I go and get somebody?" Gimli asked concerned while he put his hand on the Elf's shoulder. Legolas shook his head and attempted to smile, he failed miserably. "Nay Master Dwarf, I will be fine."

"You do not look so good. Are you sure I should not go and get somebody? Anybody? Your father perhaps or Elrond, maybe you need a healer." Gimli kept on naming people, from Thranduil to Faramir. Legolas nearly had to shout his friend's name and soon he was silent and he answered. "I have not had time to deal with my feelings properly, it is hard to explain, if you must get somebody, get Aragorn." Legolas gently explained.

The Dwarf's eyes went large at the man's name and wanted to ask but thought better of it; Legolas merely shook his head and answered. "Just get him, Gimli, save your questions for later."

The Dwarf nodded and Legolas sat cross legged on the floor while his friend's heavy footfall came further away. He sank back down against the wall, closing his eyes and searching deep down inside of himself to try and find the peace, why did this have to happen now? He winced when pain soared through his stomach; putting his hand there he slowly calmed himself. The pain came back to him on nights like this, when he was mentally vulnerable. It was from where he was struck with a blade years before he met Aragorn.

Hurrying footsteps along the hall told him that both of them were coming back. He could hear his love arguing with Gimli, about no doubt what was ailing him. Soon both of them came into view, Aragorn stopped before him and at down on his knees. "Meleth, what is wrong?"

Looking him in the eye, Legolas slowly answered. "Nothing that a little bit of time apart from all of this won't cure." Aragorn nodded, understanding the Elf's need for solitude. Legolas stood up, nearly falling over when the pain in his stomach became unbearable. Aragorn caught him, ignoring Gimli's protests off getting a healer. "Legolas, seas (please) meleth, tell me what is wrong so I can help you?"

"It is nothing." Legolas gasped out. "This hardly seems like nothing." Gimli piped in.

Aragorn still held the Elf, trying to make out what was ailing his beloved. At the look Aragorn was giving him, Legolas swallowed his pride and answered. "My stomach, a wound off old, it pains me when I am vulnerable." He stopped when he felt Aragorn's hand slip underneath his tunic. The images that sprang to mind would have been enough to make the Elf take Aragorn here and now if Gimli had not been present.

Aragorn had second thoughts while he still felt around Legolas's stomach, the Elf was right there was no wound, which meant the pain was mostly mental. He could feel his lust for the blond Elf growing, he had to remove his hand now or deal with the consequences when they would become visible, which would be fairly soon. He saw Legolas's blue eyes darken with lust, how had he resisted him for so long?

"So what is ailing him?" Gimli interrupted them both. The dwarf looked from the Elf to the man and back to the Elf. Legolas reluctantly wiggled free of the man's embrace and raised an eyebrow when he felt that Aragorn had not yet removed his hand from his stomach.

Aragorn removed his hand and said in a rasp voice from lust. "Nothing, at least not that I can feel, I would need to exterminate him fully to see what I can find." A seductive smile was playing on his lips. Legolas's mouth nearly dropped, he had never known the man to be so blunt. Gimli as usual was not paying attention to these things and answered. "Aye, I think he is right, you should go with him and let him examine you." It was combined with a nod. "And don't you dare to get out of this one, lad; I will tie you to the bed.

"Don't worry, Gimli, I will freely go with Aragorn. No need to tie me to anything." Legolas answered, resting a hand lightly on his stomach, he could feel the pain beginning to subside while he felt his mind relax. There was one thing Aragorn could do well, and that was relax him.

"Why don't you two go and I will check in with you tomorrow morning?" Gimli suggested, pushing the both of them towards Aragorn's room. Aragorn nodded towards the Dwarf, grabbed Legolas's hand and slipped an arm around the Elf's narrow waist, guiding him.

Within moments they were standing once again in Aragorn's room. The man closed the door and locked it, turning around to tell Legolas to lie down on the bed.

The Elf did as he was asked, just looking at the man. Aragorn sat down next to him on the bed and answered after giving the Elf a heated kiss. "I want to see for myself if you are alright." Legolas merely smiled before he nodded, telling the man to continue. That was all that Aragorn needed to pull Legolas's tunic up enough to display the Elf's well defined stomach.

Aragorn kept his gaze at Legolas's face while his finger trailed the muscles of Legolas's abdomen. The look of pleasure on Legolas's face was enough to make Aragorn sigh in knowledge that this Elf belonged to him. Legolas had his eyes closed and a smile was playing on his lips.

Aragorn removed his hand and Legolas's eyes snapped open. The man smiled, it was a sweet smile before he answered. "I still don't know where the pain comes from. I have to exanimate you, not lay with you."

"Not yet." Legolas commented, grabbing the human's hand, laying it in the middle of his stomach. "There, you might still be able to see the scar, I caught a blade there." Aragorn bent down where his hand lingered and while looking closely, he answered. "I cannot see a thing." Before he placed a kiss where his hand had been a second before and then moving once again to Legolas's mouth. The Elf accepting the man without question, wrapping his arms around Aragorn's chest and pulling him down on top of him. Legolas deepened their kiss, kissing his love with a passion that was unknown to any of them. When he broke apart, he said in a husk voice. "Not long more, meleth before you are mine. Mere days before we leave for Ithilien, then I will make you scream." Aragorn blushed at the comment before he claimed the Elf's lips as his own again.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and post some ideas. **


	12. Paying respect to Arwen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. It is so hot out here but here is another update. Let's begin. **

Everything was silent in the palace but one person, Legolas shifted in the bed, he felt the need to go outside, to be among the stars and nature, to gaze at the moon, not feel trapped with somebody he loved to lie here and pretend to sleep.

He rolled around one more time, finding no rest in his thoughts and shifted out of Aragorn's arms, going for a walk. He crept through the room, picking up his bow and quiver out of habit and slipping one of Aragorn's shirts on before exiting the room.

Once outside the room, he breathed a sign of relief, yet tensed up when he heard the voice of Elrond ask. "What brings you to the King's private chamber, Prince Legolas?" The Elven Lord voice was not angry, merely tired.

"I went to check on him, to make sure that he was not… well you know, not overdoing or something like that." Legolas muttered, getting a bad feeling about this. Elrond nodded, satisfied with Legolas explanation. "I still don't know if I should be mad at him, maybe I did speak a little bit harsh at him, I can not stand it to lose him to mortality one day, yet it will happen. I still do not approve off him courting somebody else but maybe I should apologize all the same."

"Will you take back your word from dragging that person off to stand before the Valar when you find out?" Legolas asked, tensely.

"No, that one still stands." Elrond answered fury in his eyes once again. Legolas swallowed past the lump in his throat before he bid the Lord farewell. It was a good thing Elrond was leaving with Arwen today; maybe he should go and pay his respects to Arwen, as he never done that.

He walked away, going to the room where Arwen's body rested. Pushing open the door, he still could not believe how beautiful the Undomiel was, even in death. He closed the door behind him and knelt down in front of her body. There were not many people Legolas had respect for but she was one of them. Legolas did not pray often but now he did, praying with everything that he had in his body and mind, offering to take his life as long as Aragorn was happy.

"You should not pray for Elessar to be happy, for he is happy with you and that is the greatest gift you can give him, prince of Eryn Lasgalen." The voice of Celeborn made Legolas look up. He shot to his feet, only to bow before the Lord of Lorien. Celeborn smiled but shook his head. "No need for that, young one."

Legolas got up, he felt weary again and sat down on the floor, to his surprise Celeborn joined him. The older Elf smiled at him and asked. "You came to pay your respects to Arwen."

"Aye, because she made the biggest sacrifice, I can be with the one I love. Something she should not have done, how can I just mere days after her death, kiss the man she had loved for most of her life and call him mine? I should die for being a traitor to my own people." Legolas bowed his head in shame.

"I have seen a lot in my years on this Middle Earth, and some Elves have committed more traitorous crimes then you claim you did, you love somebody, as you always have, why is that so wrong?" Celeborn consoled him gently.

"For it should have been hers."

"It has been hers, yet Aragorn's heart was not in it. He loved her and is happy with his son but he is most happy with you and that is what matters." Celeborn answered, smiling at the younger Elf that sat beside him. Legolas was still not convinced and said. "It should have been me who lays there dead and Arwen should have been with the man she loves."

"Why in the name of the Valar are you being so hard on yourself, Legolas? You have deserved happiness even if people tell you, you do not. It is not true what they say, you have earned your happiness, there is nothing that can be changed by Arwen's death, she choose a mortal life and that was her choice alone, do not blame yourself for something nobody but Eru can control." Celeborn put a hand on Legolas's shoulder. The younger Elf was being hard on himself and for the moment nobody but Celeborn was there to pull him out.

"It will not even last all that long, maybe a few years, a century and after that I will have to live with a broken heart, is it really worth that?"

"That would not explain why you saw yourself defending Aragorn before the counsel of the Valar in Valinor. Do not forget with everything that Aragorn did as your friend Gimli, they will be granted permission into Valinor, be it by ship or death, you will see your beloved again, stop being so hard on yourself, you will see him again." Celeborn consoled the Elf prince.

Legolas's head snapped up and he looked into the Elven Lord's face. He smiled before he answered. "I am sorry, my lord, you are right, I should not behave like this."

"Do not worry, Legolas, everybody has these moments. I will leave you alone then so you can pay your respects to my granddaughter while she still lies on these shores." With those words Celeborn stood up, Legolas nodded before sitting down on one knee again and bowing his head, the position he was in when Celeborn walked in.

The Elven Lord smiled before he exited the room, keeping the door open when Gimli walked in. Legolas did not look up when he heard the heavy footfall of the Dwarf come closer to his own position. Gimli stopped next to him and slapped him on the back, a groan escaped Legolas's lips and he placed a hand on the ground to steady himself. "What did you do that for, Gimli?" He growled.

Gimli laughed before he sat down and asked. "How is your stomach, laddie? Did Aragorn take a look at it?"

"Aye, he did. It is fine, Gimli. It feels better." Legolas answered, looking at the Dwarf.

"The man works miracles with his hands, doesn't he? A very skilled healer." Gimli answered, unaware of what he was saying. Legolas suppressed a smile, before he agreed. "Aye, which he is."

"So I heard that Aragorn will be travelling with you to Ithilien to take a break or something like that." Gimli took a whetstone out of his pocket and started to sharpen his sword that hung by his side. "Yes, I will be showing him how the colony fares." Legolas sat back down and put his quiver beside him, he still had to tell Gimli about him and Aragorn. "Gimli, can I speak to you about something?"

"Of course, anything you want." Gimli answered without looking up.

Legolas took a deep breath before he said. "Gimli what if I told you that Aragorn and I had a relationship what would you say?" He was nervously awaiting the Dwarf's responds.

"That would be alright with me, I mean you are not in a relationship with him and you are not sleeping with him so I don't see what the big question is." Gimli answered without even looking up.

"But we are." Aragorn's voice interrupted any attempt Legolas was making to say something. Legolas looked up, the man was walking towards them and was wearing a shirt of Legolas over his grey sleeping pants, his brown hair was tousled but he made a more awake and excited impression then he did ever before. He was walking barefoot which would explain why nobody heard him coming, Legolas mentally smacked himself for not paying attention to anybody who might be close, and he should have sensed him coming.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, he smiled for a second before he walked over and sat next to the Elf. "How is your stomach feeling?" He softly asked, so soft Gimli would not hear it. The Dwarf was still busy trying to get over this piece of information. He huffed for a moment and both Elf and Man looked at him but he was still clearly thinking on how to handle this. Legolas fixed his attention back to Aragorn and answered. "It feels fine."

"How long has this been going on?" Gimli settled for that question. Aragorn calculated on his fingers while Legolas answered. "Not yet a month, it was after Arwen died that we found out that we feel the same way for each other." He cast a quick look at Arwen's form, he could still not believe it had not been weeks since he had proclaimed his love to Aragorn, it went too fast that it seemed like a lifetime.

"Gimli, we do not seek your acceptance, it would be nice if you would but we just want you to hear it from us, not the lies that Elrond is spreading." Aragorn closed his eyes, the thought of his foster father still hurt too much.

"I do not want you to push the lad into death like you did with the lady." Gimli snapped suddenly. Aragorn's shocked face paled when he registered Gimli's words. Legolas felt a rage build inside of him, was everyone poisoned with the lies of Elrond. He jumped to his feet and his voice was ice cold when he hissed. "You may be my friend, Gimli but there is not reason to speak to him in that manner, he is still your friend and has not done anything to deserve this, we made our choice, if I had the gift of mortality it would be an honour to give it to this man."

Aragorn looked up at the Elf, tears gathering in his eyes, this was the first time Legolas had ever spoken about his feelings for Aragorn in such a manner. Gimli fell silent before he said. "I do not want to lose you to a mortal doom, Legolas."

"I know, my friend but this is what I wanted, I do not have the gift of mortality and that is the end of that. Just understand, you do not know what it is like for somebody to live without hope for so long and then you wake up one morning, by the death of another, you get what you heart has desired for so long, that is the best feeling somebody can wish for. I will defend him for the counsel of the Valar if need be, just like I would defend you, should that day ever come."

Gimli did not say anything before he climbed to his feet; Aragorn hurried to his too, in case something should happen, which he highly doubted. Both were surprised when Gimli embraced the man, much like he had done in Helms Deep when Aragorn had miraculously returned to them after falling down a cliff. The Dwarf looked up from his position at the man's waist and said. "You better treat him right an do not let anything happen to him, you know just as well as I that the lad cannot take care of himself, I even had to let him win that contest at the fields in front of your city."

Legolas shook his head, not having enough words to express his thanks. He only smiled and felt Aragorn's arm slip around his waist while they watched Gimli exit the room.

**Hope you liked it. Please post some ideas, next chapter will be about Elrond taking Arwen and Legolas and Aragorn leaving for Ithilien, not that it will be the end of Elrond, oh no, something will happen that you cannot imagine. Anyway that is going to be a surprise, leave a review. **


	13. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. The moment is finally here, Elrond is taking Arwen and Aragorn and Legolas are leaving for Ithilien. Anyway enough about that now, let's begin. **

Guards were moving through the citadel and trying to calm the horses enough for the two parties that were leaving today. Some of the guards were sad and others angry, Elrond was taking Queen Arwen with him to let her sail across the sea and King Elessar was doing nothing about it and he was leaving himself, to go view Ithilien. The King did not look good himself, whispers were among the people of Gondor that Aragorn was very sad for the departure of his queen but did not want to admit it. Most people would not hear anything about the rumours that Lord Elrond was spreading about the King having another one on the side.

In the mean time Aragorn did not care for all that was happening outside, his bedroom was a mess and that was because he was packing all his stuff in a bag. His mind was racing, only a few more hours and then he could be alone with Legolas, such bliss. He was nearly singing out loud, it was a good thing that he didn't, because somebody just walked in.

"Estel, such a mess you make. You are not sharing my room if you keep doing this." Legolas lightly jested. Aragorn jumped when he heard the Elf's voice and landed with a small thump right beside the bed on his behind. He grimaced and while rubbing his butt he answered. "Are you implying anything, my Prince?"

Legolas shrugged and answered. "Not at all, my King, one is just merely saying that if you keep making a mess then where do we sleep."

"I was told that there was not going to be much sleeping." Aragorn continued to pack his belongings in a pack. He turned slightly to see the flustered face of Legolas before he turned around and went back to packing. Legolas was at loss for words, normally he would be the one making comments like these but Aragorn proved to be a quick learner.

He humped much to Aragorn's amusement before he grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him closer, making it appear as if he was strangling him. Aragorn's eyes were large; he looked in panic at Legolas. Wanting to say something but was interrupted when Legolas kissed him full on the mouth. Before Aragorn could respond the Elf broke apart and raised an eyebrow when he saw Aragorn's flushed face. Aragorn looked for a loss and a worried expression crossed Legolas's face before he inched closer to the man and asked. "What is wrong?"

Aragorn blushed even more before he leaned forward and said. "I have a small problem." He swallowed but did not say anything more. Legolas blinked before he asked. "Well are you planning on telling me what this problem is?"

Aragorn looked down for one second before he raised his gaze back at Legolas and answered in a small whisper. "I am kind of aroused and it is quite obvious." He looked back down again and Legolas followed his gaze. The man was wearing tight leggings and it was quite obvious as to what Legolas had done with his jesting and his kiss. The Elf shook his head while a tender smile graced his lips and he muttered. "Ai, humans, honestly. Think of something that turns you off and then finish packing. Elrond is leaving soon and I think that you should talk to him before he leaves."

Aragorn nodded and leaned his head on the Elf's shoulder, standing with his back towards the door in case somebody should walk in so they would not see his arousal. The Elf smiled gently before he patted the human on the head. After while Aragorn looked back up and removed himself from the Elf's embrace. He nodded to say that he had himself under control, Legolas raised a suggestive eyebrow and Aragorn closed his eyes to keep his self control, he smiled at the memory that ran through his mind and what was going to happen soon.

Legolas wanted to move towards the human when he heard voices in the door opening. These belonged to Merry and Pippin. The door soon opened and Aragorn opened his eyes again. He smiled when his friends walked in. "So who is Estel?" Pippin asked.

"I am." Aragorn answered. He smiled slightly; these two hobbits were his favourites. "But then if you are Estel, then you and Legolas must be..." Pippin could not utter the next words.

"In love? Together? Saying I love you to each other? Being more then friends?" Aragorn helpfully suggested. Legolas shook his head as he watched the human's smile growing every time he said another thing. "Yes, we are lovers." The Elf finished before Aragorn could say another word.

The man smiled even more at that word. Legolas shook his head before he said. "Can you smile any wider, Estel?"

"Yep, sure can." Aragorn answered amused. The Hobbits exchanged a look; they have never seen the friends this way. "So, what are you going to do now?" Pippin asked a little bit tense.

Aragorn's head snapped back to the two Hobbits standing there before he looked back at Legolas, it would not be a good thing to really tell them what they had planned once they were in Ithilien, and it would blow them apart. It was a good thing Legolas answered. "We don't know yet, all we know is that we are going to make for Ithilien and then we will see from there. I think Aragorn needs a break from the city of Minas Tirith."

Aragorn nodded and answered. "Are you going back to the Shire?"

"No, we wanted to ask if we could travel with you guys for a little while. We did not spend enough time with everybody and are just wondering what is going on in everybody's life right now." Merry answered.

Aragorn exchanged a look with Legolas before he asked a serious expression on his face. "Are you sure you want that? I mean, don't be surprised, if me and Legolas well… you know… can be a little… oh how do you say that… act as if we are in love… if it is too much just let us know." He finally finished. Legolas and the Hobbits were both staring at him. He shook his head and answered. "Well, that is why we are going, right?" The question was aimed at Legolas who nodded.

They were distracted when the horns sounded outside. Aragorn cursed and quickly stuffed some clothes into his pack before he took off. The Hobbits were looking at him again and Legolas explained. "Elrond is leaving and Aragorn needs to say goodbye to his wife and his father so that is why he is leaving so fast. The King is supposed to be there and here is chatting away with us."

The Hobbits nodded and ran after him. Legolas smiled before he made his way over to the courtyard where he found Aragorn putting his pack away before he walked up to Elrond. The Elven Lord turned when Aragorn neared him. "Estel, I wish to say that I am sorry, my words were harshly spoken and it would be my honour to call you son once again. I know Arwen wanted you to be happy but I was merely angry and my grief took over. I am sorry, it should not have happened."

Aragorn nodded, not sure if Elrond's words were sincere. "I accept your apology, my Lord. I wish things between us could have been different but I cannot change my heart. I bid you a safe journey and never forget that I loved your daughter, I hope that she finds somebody who is worthy of her." He bowed briefly.

Elrond shifted his gaze and answered. "Yes, I hope so too. I will come to you before I leave these shores, which will not be for a little while. Not another human lifetime but not for another 3 years, by then I should have received word if she has been reborn or not. If she does, she will not remember you, I will make sure of that. I still love you, Aragorn, it is not too late to change your ways, just say it and I shall take back everything I have ever said to you that caused your hurt."

Cold anger flashed in Aragorn's eyes before he spoke. "I will say these words, I love another more then your daughter. I have not cheated on her with another while we were married and I would never, even if she was still alive I would continue to live like the first part of our marriage. It pains me to realize that you would think that of me. Goodbye, my lord, may your daughter find happiness in somebody else's arms, for I know that she would never be happy with me." With those words he walked off.

Elrond looked back once before he mounted his horse and gave the signal to ride. If Aragorn had looked back, he would have seen his Atar riding away from him with the woman he called his wife for so many years, yet the one that held his heart was standing before him and would stand by his side no matter what.

Legolas looked at the man, he could see that Aragorn was no longer the little boy he had met but had grown into a King. A King who was wise because he had tasted sorrow and known the pain of loss. Aragorn smiled briefly before he ordered the guards to make everything ready for his trip to Ithilien, he wanted to leave and forget the last few weeks, replace the memories with something happier.

He walked past the Elf and touched him on the stomach for a brief moment before he walked off, towards the stables. Aragorn looked back, to see if Legolas would come. The Elf raised his eyebrows, wondering what the Man was up to this time.

Soon the answer came when Aragorn had mounted his horse and he was leading him towards the gates of the city. Legolas followed suit and the guards were going crazy trying to tell the young King to stay, Aragorn would not hear it and soon the party sped off towards Ithilien.

**Hope you liked it. Please post some ideas. Anyway until next time, I think it will be Sunday or Saturday but I have to see. **


	14. Arriving in Ithilien

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. No, Elrond is not gone for good; he is coming back, but when? That is the question. Anyway post some ideas if you have them. Let's begin. **

The party rode hard, Aragorn wanted to make it to Ithilien before the night would fall, something they would not make but Aragorn was determent to try it. Legolas shook his head as he watched his human counterpart. The human was extremely lost in his own thoughts, and Legolas would take too much on himself if he through that he was plaguing the man's thoughts. He could hear the Hobbits chattering among themselves, Frodo and Sam had decided to go with them while Elrohir and Elladan rode with their own father.

Aragorn's thoughts were with his late wife. Last night when everybody was asleep he went to her room and had paid his own respects to her, crying bittersweet tears over he body, not wanting to let anybody else see what he had been trying to hide for so long. Aye, he had loved her, but it was not the kind of love he had wanted for himself and now by her own sacrifice he could be with the one he wanted the most, he cried that she would never get to known her son, that she would never be happy as he had wanted her to be happy, to see her mother and her brothers again, no, he had condemned her to a mortal death. Something he could not forgive himself for. He looked at Legolas, as the blond Elf threw back his head and laughed at one of the comments Gimli made about horses. A smile tugged at his lips, yet sorrow was in his thoughts, he had wanted this for Arwen, for her to smile no matter what faith might bring her just so she could be with the one she loved, he had wished for her to be with somebody who loved her as much as she loved him.

Maybe that was still to come for her, if she was reborn, she could enjoy her life with somebody who was worth her, somebody who loved her for who she was and not lost his heart to another. He smiled at the memory when he left with the Fellowship, her face when she heard that he did not want her, she had known it then, had always known it, from the moment that she kissed him on the bridge in Rivendell, she might claim him in marriage but she would never claim his heart, that belonged to another and would always do so.

The doubt that had consumed him when he was in Lorien, knowing that if he was to reclaim his destiny to be crowned King of Gondor and the United Lands, he would call her wife and he would never be happy, never be free in spirit, and he would trap her along with him. It was one of the reasons he would not want to hear anything about becoming King, when he was with the Rangers, he could claim the illusion of living a life with the one he truly loved.

His thought strayed to something she had said after they were married. The night was filled with passion but Aragorn found himself wishing that it was not her but another Elf lying in his arms that night, to make him scream, to tell him afterwards that he loved him and to call him Meleth-nin. He had known in that night that there was no going back, once an Elf was bound to a human, they would never remarry, Arwen was his for eternity. He cried with that knowledge, she held him, knowing full well what this moment meant for him, to give up his own heart to make his people and her happy. "Estel, my husband, I will always love you but may something happen to me then don't hesitate and make yourself happy. Promise me that, will you?" He had nodded, tears still streaming down his face, not knowing what she had meant by that, now he knew.

He smiled when he thought about what was bound to happen in Ithilien. No matter how much problems they would encounter in the day, the nights would belong to them, to Legolas and him. He would shoot anybody who would disturb them.

He cast another look at his beloved, he found the Elf looking back at him. He smiled, earning himself a wink from Legolas; he fought to hide the blush that was rising to his cheeks, god he was behaving like a little child. Legolas raised his eyebrow before the Elf's eyes shot down to his pants and then back up to meet Aragorn's grey ones. Aragorn knew what he was saying. _"Are you aroused again?"_ Quickly he shook his head, the corners of Legolas's mouth twitched, he nearly smiled. Sometimes he wondered who acted more as a child, him or Legolas.

He focussed his attention back on the horse. Legolas smiled openly now, his game with the King was not quite as boring as Gimli believed it was. He could hardly wait until they were alone, then he would make the human scream. His brow furred when he tried to think of a spot that would be isolated enough so that the other Elves would not hear him. There were enough rumours going on about him, he did not need actual proof. "Gimli, stop gripping my sides, you are hurting me." He growled behind him.

"Then stop flirting with Aragorn, you can do that when you are in private. Do not tell me that when I asked him to examine you, that he actually, well you know?" The Dwarf hissed back. Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes before he answered. "No, it was not in the way you meant it, merely a healer towards his patient." He could hear Gimli sign in relief, Legolas smiled when he got that pleasant feeling in his stomach again when he thought about that day, feeling Aragorn's feather light touch on his abdomen, the look in his eyes, the smile that he gave him and then the kiss that send fire straight into his groin. It had taken Legolas every ounce of willpower that he had not to show the man that he was aroused, speaking off which, it took him the same amount now.

Legolas let out a ragged breath while his mind sought for ways to keep control over himself. His mind wandered to various things, lakes, sea, the battles he had shared, the horrors that he had seen but in the end, they strayed back to Aragorn. Aragorn when he came to him and told him that he loved him, Aragorn holding him and then to his amusement touch his stomach in search for a wound that was long since healed. Legolas's chest swelled with love for this man, the man who would risk his own life to safe that of his friends, who loved him back.

When his gaze searched out the one of his beloved it was Aragorn this time that smiled suggestively and raised his eyebrows at the Elf. Legolas rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue in a quick motion before he licked his lips, wetting them, not bothering to get a drink. Aragorn's eyes nearly bulged at this gesture and he quickly looked away. Legolas laughed, the laugh was clear and soon he heard Gimli ask behind him what was bothering him. "Nothing, Master Dwarf, merely enjoying some good times with my friends." He countered, looking back to see Merry and Pippin laugh behind their hands. Sam was shaking his head and there was even a smile playing on Frodo's lips.

"My Lord, we can see the colony as we speak. Riders are approaching, would you have us stop?" One of the Gondor guards asked him. Legolas shook his head and called out. "No, they will know their own Lord; I have not been away that long, ride on in the same pace unless your king tells you other wise." Aragorn shook his head, comfortable with the comments that Legolas had given to his men.

Soon his scouts came into view, they called out to him. "My Lord Legolas, you have returned, we did not receive word of this. We thought you would still be in Gondor until the end of this season. Is it true then, the messages that we received?" He nodded, casting a quick look at Aragorn before he answered. "Aye, I bring with me King Elesar of Gondor and Master Gimli of the Glitter caves and the Lord Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo, Hobbits of the Shire. Make sure that they will receive everything that they can ask for."

The scouts nodded and took off again to give the news to the guards and everybody who would need it in the colony. The party urged their horses into another gallop; Legolas could hear Gimli cry out when he urged the horse faster. He smiled and caught the look Aragorn send him, a look asking him what in the name of the Valar he was doing.

Soon enough they had arrived in the colony. He dismounted and helped Gimli off the horse, Legolas turned around to find Aragorn dismount right beside him. The man smiled before he leaned forward and whispered. "Would your servants find it funny if I asked to sleep in the same room as you?" Legolas grinned before he answered. "Probably not, they would think that we are merely friends sharing a same room. Elves think differently on these subjects." He was tempted to give the man a quick kiss but Gimli stepped in beside him. The look on his face was murderous. "What did I tell you? Have you totally lost it? What if Elrond was here then what would you do? You would not be able to do these things, so stop them this instance!"

Legolas shook his head; Aragorn looked at the Dwarf, uncertainty in his eyes. Legolas saw this, his heart ached for the human, instead he bowed his head before he muttered, sounding more brokenly then he wished. "Aye, Master Gimli. It pains me to see you think of us in this way, we had hoped that as a friend you would want us to be happy, it seems I was wrong." Aragorn slowly nodded, not trusting his own voice. Gimli looked from one to another before he signed and said. "I did not mean it, but I was merely saying that you should be careful, it is true, I have never seen you this happy, that goes for the both of you, and I should not have said anything. Forgive my words." Aragorn silenced him with a hand on the shoulder and answered. "Accepted, don't apologies, you were worried, thank you, Gimli. Friends like you are rare and hard to find, thank you." The man smiled at the Dwarf. Gimli smiled back uncertain before he walked off. Aragorn turned around one last time before he too walked off into the palace.

Legolas smiled when a plan entered his mind, it would need help from one of his most trusted servants but he doubted she would get in the way. Moriethel had been his personal servant ever since he was a little Elfling, when he moved from Eryn Lasgalen to Ithilien, she had promised his father that she would be there to take care of him, and not that he needed it. Now only to find out where she was. As usual he did not have to search for long; it was as if she felt him coming home because there she was, standing by the door.

Her face spoke of joy when she saw him and she bowed out of habit before she rushed to him, pulling him into a hug and exclaimed. "My little Greenleaf, you are home once again, I did not expect to see you here so soon, you said you would be gone until the end of the season." She would have continued but Legolas cut her off. "My dear Moriethel, seas, mellon, please relax, if you did not hear the news it saddens me to share it with you. Arwen Undomiel, as you might know, the wife of Aragorn Elesar Telcontar has passed away. There were complications with the birth of Aragorn's son and things have happened in those past few weeks that required for me and Aragorn to get out of Gondor and spent some time apart from the court." He fell silent then, not bothering to hide the grin that spread out on his face.

Moriethel smiled and gasped his hand, she was always glad for him when things like this happened. She had known about his love for the King of Men long before he even dared to voice the feeling in his heart. She loved him like a mother loves a child, having no children of her own when he husband fell in the Last Alliance, standing between the blade that would have ended Thranduil's life, instead he gave up his own to safe that of the King of Eryn Lasgalen. "So tell me, my lord, what has transpired between you and the king of men that gladden your heart and put your mind at ease?"

Legolas shook his head, he was not one for telling much, and he smiled before he asked. "I need you to do something for me…"

Later that evening after the feast held in honour of the return of Lord Legolas and the remaining members of the Fellowship who had travelled with him, had ended, Aragorn was asking around for somebody to show him to his room. Nobody seem to know or they did not care, some of the Elves were still in mourning for Arwen, some were actually very drunk and some had to help Gimli to his room. "Are you looking for something, King Elesar?" A soft and sweet voice asked. He turned around and smiled when he saw who it was, Moriethel, Legolas's personal servant. "Aye, Lady Moriethel, will you show me to my room? Lord Legolas forgot to mention where I was to sleep in these next few weeks here."

He patiently waited for her responds but nearly fell over from sheer shock when he heard the answer. "Lord Legolas did not assign you to a room, my Lord. He did not say anything on the matter and the Prince went to bed, I do not know if it such a good idea to disturb him."

"Are you sure he did not say anything else?" Aragorn choked out, feeling silly, this must be another one of Legolas's pranks, normally his brothers would do such a thing but he had never known Legolas to do this, maybe he did not know the Elf as good as he would have liked.

Moriethel looked around if nobody else was near before she gestured for him to come closer and she said, while she pushed him something in his hand. "Ai, yes, now I remember, he asked me to give this to you, in case you might inquire where you would be sleeping."

Aragorn opened his hand to find a small piece of paper. He opened it and in the neat handwriting of Legolas there was written.

_Greeting Aragorn, I think you might not find this funny to find out that you do not have a room to sleep in. I want you to know that it is meant to be funny. I am not playing a joke on you but after what you said this afternoon, I hope you can forgive me, but I took the liberty to arrange a room next to mine. You can put your stuff there; I was merely hoping that you would not mind sharing a room with me and use the other room as cover up. _

_Eagerly awaiting your response._

_Meleth_

_Legolas_

Aragorn opened his mouth but closed it when he did not know what to say; instead he gathered his thoughts and did not need to think twice before he answered. "Bring me to Prince Legolas's private chambers, right away." Moriethel smiled and bowed quickly before she muttered. "As you wish, my lord."

Soon the both of them were standing in front of Legolas's room. Moriethel smiled before she bowed and walked away. Aragorn leaned against the door; he still had to summon enough courage to knock. This was it, after this night, there was no going back, and would that be what he wanted? His mind was reasoning with him, trying to think of reasons not to do this, there were none, this was what he wanted, he smiled and while his heartbeat quickened he knocked.

**This is the chapter for today. Next chapter, a lot of action between the two. Hope you liked it and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. Have a great weekend. **


	15. Finally, what we have been waiting for

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, I have got 3 beta readers all are great and try their best. Okay so here it goes, this chapter is R rated and if you are not comfortable with sex scenes then don't read it. This is my first time attempting this in my slash fic so bear with me. If I am doing something terrible wrong or if you just have ideas, let me know. Let's begin. **

Legolas nearly stumbled over his table to make his way over to the door as fast as he could. To say he was excited was an understatement, he could hardly wait, he hoped his plan had worked and it was Aragorn standing in front of the door. He had made sure that nobody would be sleeping near him, save the King of men, so that nobody could be disturbed with what they were going to be doing, he would make the King scream, Legolas smiled at that thought. He was not looking and soon found himself sprawled all over the floor, he looked back at the footstool he had fallen over and shook his head, and it was so typical of him to fall over such a thing.

He crawled to his feet and walked/limped to the door. He opened it to find Aragorn looking at him with a confused and nervous expression on his face. The Elf stepped aside and Aragorn walked in before he turned and asked. "What was the loud thump?"

"I fell over the footstool." Legolas matter of factly informed him. Aragorn raised his eyebrows but did not ask anything, he sat down on the bed and looked around the room before he said. "You sure have some nice quarters, I really like it." Legolas grinned and answered. "They are big, I like the room, I can only think about what we can do in them."

Aragorn blushed before he looked up at the Elf, a shy expression on his face, he asked. "So how do we do this?"

Legolas raised two eyebrows before he asked. "Estel, you conceived a son, do you really need me to tell you how this goes or do you think you know?"

Aragorn shook his head before he turned crimson and asked. "That is not what I meant; I have never done it with a male before. How does that go?" Legolas walked over and while taking the man's hand in his own, he answered. "I don't feel like telling you, let me show you. Let us bind for the rest of eternity, never to walk alone, be married by Eleven standard, show everybody that we love one another, let your soul fly as high as mine does, let me guide you and make you forget whatever doubt there is still in your heart, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, do you accept this humble sacrifice from this Elf?"

Aragorn smiled before he nodded and answered. "Yes, Legolas, I accept, I hope that you can keep your word. What was that what you said? Something about making me scream?"

Legolas smiled, it was a wicked smile that made Aragorn's heart ache before the Elf put his hand behind Aragorn's head, and answered. "Aye, it is all taken care off, nobody sleeps close enough to hear anything, I will keep my promise, before this night is over you will scream my name." This time Aragorn did not have time to answer when Legolas pulled the human towards him and kissed him full on the lips, the Elf bit softly on Aragorn's lip and Aragorn opened his mouth in shock, thus given entry to Legolas's tongue. Aragorn could still taste the wine in Legolas's mouth that the Elf had consumed that night. Aragorn found himself growing aroused when Legolas's hands became bolder; they were sliding down his back, going towards his behind. Aragorn broke apart when he needed to breathe, he was gasping for air, his heart racing. Legolas looked at him with a concerned look before he asked. "You do not want this?" He turned on the bed, away from Aragorn.

Aragorn made a move to answer when an idea sprang to mind, why not show the Elf how much he wanted this, how much he wanted him. Aragorn moved quickly, pushing Legolas' shoulders down with his hands, he landed on top of the Elf and smothered whatever Legolas was saying by covering his lover's mouth with his own. His tongue ravished in Legolas' mouth before he pulled back. He grinned slightly at the face Legolas was making and answered. "Does that show you I want to continue?"

That was all the encouragement Legolas needed and soon he had flipped the man over and Aragorn was the one lying on his back. The Prince sat up while he straddled Aragorn with his own legs and said. "When beginning this, one must always get rid of the pieces of clothing that can only get in the way, I will demonstrate it now." He bent down, kissing the man's jaw, Aragorn tried to move his hands but Legolas' arms pinned his to the bed. The Elf trailed his kisses to the base of Aragorn's neck, feeling the man's pulse race beneath his mouth. He looked back up at the man and answered. "If I let go of your hands will you promise to keep them there unless I tell you otherwise."

Aragorn's flushed eyes looked back into his own before the man muttered, "Aye, I promise." Legolas gave the man a heated kiss before he said. "That is a good boy, if you lay still I might let you have your way with me later." this was occupied by a wink. Aragorn's mind whirled trying to come up with a good comment, he could not think of one and merely stuck out his tongue at the Elf, Legolas shook with silent laugher and soon he was flipped over by Aragorn, this time the man was on top, yet Aragorn did not have the experience Legolas had and the Elf did not sit still, he wiggled and soon the both of them found themselves on the ground, next to the bed.

They looked at one another before they both roared with laughter. Legolas wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over at Aragorn, his laughter stilling when he saw the look on the man's face, last time he had seen that look was in Rivendell and it was right before Aragorn chased him around the house of Elrond. He shot up and it was in just one moment time that he had the table between them both. Aragorn smiled before he asked, in a semi innocent voice. "Won't you come here; I have got an ache that needs to be taken care off?"

"Are you joking and let you have all the fun, I don't think so, maybe if you let me get you out of your clothes, I will see later?" Legolas replied, ready to run if need be. It did not need to be that way because Aragorn nodded and held up his hands, waiting for Legolas to come over. The Elf did not hesitate and soon the man had his shirt off, Legolas pushed Aragorn in the chair, settling himself in the man's lap before he continued what he had started before they fell out of bed.

Legolas' hand ran all along the hard muscles that rippled Aragorn's chest before it came to rest on his lower abdomen. The Elf kissed the man again before he moved on towards Aragorn's chest. His mouth soon found Aragorn's nipple and Legolas smiled before he began to lick with his tongue and he was sure that would send the man over the edge. Aragorn was getting aroused but he was not the only one, Aragorn had thought of a plan while Legolas had run from him, the man slowly traced his fingers over the tips of Legolas' sensitive ears. The Elf stiffened before he shrugged, a shudder going through him. He looked up at Aragorn, his eyes were darkened with lust, and he growled and answered. "Enough with playing around, you are mine." He pushed his lips against those of the human, the force knocked the chair over and soon they were both on the ground.

Aragorn was trapped underneath the Elf, he looked up with interest in his eyes when he saw the reaction this had on the Elf. Legolas kissed the man deeply again and this time his hand moved further down to trace circles on Aragorn's inner thigh. The man swallowed, trying to let himself relax. Legolas smiled before he trailed a path of kisses down to the man's stomach. "Take your shirt off, I want to do the same thing to you." Aragorn stammered.

The Elf dipped his head in agreement and soon he had exposed his well defined chest. If Aragorn had thought that this was going to help him, he was very wrong, he only became more aroused. The man brought the Elf Prince closer to his body and pulled the Elf down on top of him while he kissed the Elf's ear, his tongue flickered in and out to lick the Elf's ear.

Legolas hid his face in the man's shoulder, he moaned softly and Aragorn smiled. Legolas' hand tugged on the waistband of Aragorn's pants. The man grinned and helped the Elf get his pants off. His arousal sprang forward and Legolas smiled before he pulled himself up, standing up, he waited for Aragorn to stand up too. The man felt self conscious as he realized his body was fully exposed, but Legolas gently raised his chin and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

Aragorn nodded and soon he had tackled Legolas to the ground, wrestling with the Elf to gain control. Legolas gave in to soon, smiling up at the human. Aragorn kissed him before his hand trailed a line from the Elven heart straight to the belly button and soon disappeared in Legolas' leggings. The Elf moaned softly when he felt Aragorn stroke him. Aragorn smiled and bent over, resting his head on the shoulder of Legolas.

A wicked smile lit Legolas' face and soon the human found himself on his back once again. Legolas gently gripped the human's thighs and a shudder went through Aragorn's body. Legolas lowered himself and continued to tease the human with his licks. Aragorn was nearing his climax and he had not even seen Legolas fully naked. The man sputtered and tried to utter the words. "Legolas, seas, meleth, I love you, but please stop, I cannot do this anymore, you are driving me crazy, please, please stop…. Please, Legolas, oh by the Valar, please." He only started talking louder before he screamed. "Legolas, stop doing this to me." He closed his eyes and Legolas stopped. The Elf looked at the man and said. "I made you scream." Aragorn nodded before he said. "I don't care but please this ache is proving to be too much." Legolas nodded and got out of his leggings.

Aragorn marvelled at the Elf's beauty before he answered. "Come to me, my beautiful Elf." He opened his arms and it did not prove too soon because all that could be heard was the panting and moaning of both Elf and Man, two cries mingled in the air and their souls wept when they both climaxed.

Legolas gently tousled Aragorn's hair when the man put his head on the Elf's shoulder, his arms were wrapped around the Elf's slender waist and Aragorn hummed in satisfaction. Legolas smiled contently and was about to relax when he felt something wet hit his chest. He looked up at the ceiling, expecting it to rain even though they were indoors, when it happened again. He looked around and his gaze slowly focussed on Aragorn's face where tears were streaming down his cheeks. The Elf wiped them away before he asked. "What is wrong?"

"I have dreamt of this moment for all my life yet my heart tells me that something will happen, something we do not want to happen and that your dream will come true. I don't want to lose you, like I lost Arwen, you are my life, my everything and I fear by this binding I cannot live without you." Aragorn fell silent.

"In case you didn't know, this bond is forever, we will never be separated, now sleep, and rest your weary head. You do not have to worry about stuff that you cannot change; at least I cannot get pregnant." Legolas joked, watched at the human's eyes drifted shut. It was not long before his eyes glazed over in elven sleep.

**Hope you liked it. I wanted to make this kind of a power struggle between Legolas and Aragorn for who should be on top. I think I kept it fairly decent. Please review. **


	16. A good apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really hope that somebody can send me some ideas. Anyway let's begin no drama for now, just some happiness. Let's begin. The song I put in here belongs to Mariah Carey and I really thought the song was good for this chapter. Sex in this chapter. **

Aragorn signed in his sleep, it was a sign of content to finally have his love call him his. To be reunited in both body and soul. He tensed up when he felt cold and something inside him told him it was time to wake up, that somebody needed him. He reluctantly opened his eyes, taking in the room which was lid by the soft light of the candles and a roaring fire. It was still night, he stirred and moaned when his crammed muscles protested against the movement. He was on the floor, still completely naked and Legolas was gone.

He smiled when the memory hit him of what he had done with Legolas. His body felt sore, he did not think he would be in this much pain but the pain was bliss, it was that pain when you have done something that you liked, something that needed to be released.

"Ah you are awake; I thought you would sleep the night away." Legolas's hoarse voice gently brought the Man out of his day dreams, well night dreams, in this case. Aragorn smiled and gently sat up, he groaned but could not help but smile even wider. Legolas was working at his desk; he smiled at the human and was clad in nothing more then a pair of loose fitted pants.

Aragorn drank in the sight of Legolas and then reached for his leggings; after he had put them on he made his way over to the Elf. Legolas quickly covered the paper he was working on with another paper. Aragorn frowned but did not say anything. "How are you feeling?" The Elf asked him.

"Why are you hoarse?" Aragorn asked in a shock and worried tone of voice. Legolas raised an eyebrow and answered. "I screamed too much last night." Aragorn smiled when the memory faced him again and soon he had a hand up on the Elf's shoulder and pulled him towards his body for a heated kiss after he whispered. "The night is still young; I will be the one on top now." Legolas protested. "Nay, Aragorn, maybe later I need to work on something first."

"Aye me." The man answered while his hungry mouth found that of the Elf. Legolas let the man kiss him but when the Human pulled away to breath, he pushed the man away from him while gently saying. "I need to work first; it won't be long as long as you leave me alone for a little while. I promise you can have your way with me later."

Aragorn looked at him with pain on his face before he blurted out. "You don't want me. I am sorry; I will leave you to your work, my prince." The cold tone to that word hit Legolas but the Elf said nothing while Aragorn retreated to a chair in the corner of the room. The man looked at him for a second before he looked away, taking a book out of the bookshelf.

Legolas shook his head before he pulled out the sheet of paper again, working as hard as before. Aragorn's eyes scanned the paper before him but they often strayed to Legolas, the Elf pretended not to notice, Aragorn's thoughts strayed, how could the Elf do this to him? Pretend he was not here and go and work while this was their special night.

He put the book away and stood up just as Legolas stood up and proclaimed. "I am finished." Aragorn fixed him with a cold stare before the man answered. "Do not rush on my account; I am merely going to my own room, so that you can continue your work."

Legolas picked up the piece of paper before he asked. "Can I read something to you first? You can always go to your room after that." His gaze was tender and there was an emotion in his eyes that Aragorn did not know. The man thought about his chances before he answered, settling himself on the floor. "Fine, but make it brief."

Legolas's heart painfully lunched when he heard Aragorn's comment but decided not to comment on it. He sat himself beside the human and while softly saying. "This is for you; I hope it will change your opinion and maybe your mood." He then began to hum softly before he started to sing, in a soft and melodic voice.

_You and I must make a pack. _

_We must bring salvation back. _

_Where there is love,_

_I will be there. _

_I will reach out my hand to you._

_I will have faith in all you do. _

_Just call my name,_

_And I will be there. _

_And I will be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you,_

_I am so glad I found you._

_I will be there with a love that is strong. _

_I will be your strength; I will keep you holding on._

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter, _

_Togetherness is all I am after. _

_Whenever you need me, I will be there. _

_I will be there to protect you; with an unselfish love I will respect you. _

_Just call my name, and I will be there. _

_I will be there to comfort you, built my world of dreams around you,_

_I am so glad I found you. _

_I will be there with a love so strong. _

_I will be your strength; you want to keep holding on. _

_If you ever find someone new, I know he better be good to you, _

_Because is he isn't, I will be there. _

_Call my name and I will be there,_

_Look over your shoulder and I will be there. _

By the time the Elf had finished, Aragorn had tears standing in his eyes, nobody had ever done such a thing for him, even after the way he had threaten the Elf. Legolas finished by saying. "If you wish to go to your own room, I am done."

Aragorn looked at Legolas and answered. "How can I leave now, knowing you have done such a thing for me, a thing that I didn't deserve, after the way I reacted to you just because I could not have my way, I could not leave unless I make an apology first?" Legolas started to protest but Aragorn cut him off by saying. "No, Legolas, you did not deserve that, you have shown nothing but love to me, my words were very unkind and not meant. All you have done for me these past few weeks, standing by my side and being patient with me, I love you for that and for a lot more, I am very happy to be called meleth by you. You just made me melt when you did that. I don't even know how to make this up to you; I hope you accept my apology." He bowed his head.

Legolas's mind whirled, he could not think of any apology of Aragorn that he needed, or could he? He grinned when a thought came to mind. "Well, you could..?" He began, Aragorn's head snapped back up, hope shining in his eyes and he eagerly said. "Yes?"

"Pleasure me."

Aragorn looked at the Elf thoughtful for a moment. Legolas hoped he would say yes. The man smiled and he answered. "Very well then, shall we try the bed or are you comfortable on the rug in front of the fireplace?" He grinned teasingly with it and Legolas smiled back before he answered. "The rug is very comfortable. Besides I don't think I will have to fear of getting cold, now do I?"

Soon Aragorn was down on top of him and the man muttered while his hands roamed over Legolas's skin. "I don't think you will be cold." Before he claimed the Elf's lips with his own. His hands had come to rest upon Legolas's stomach and he could feel the muscles tense beneath him while the Elf kissed him back with the same passion they had shared hours ago.

Aragorn's hands grew bolder while the man fought to keep his control and teased his lover with his tongue, moving to Legolas's chest, making his way further down. His hands were undoing the last piece of clothing that was in the way of what he had intended to do a long time ago but was prevented by his own pleasure. Soon the Elf was before him, fully naked and Aragorn breathed. "Oh Valar, thank you so much for blessing me with him."

Legolas smiled up at him before he gasped when the human grabbed his arousal, his fingers stroking him. Legolas moaned when he could feel tides of pleasure sweeping through him and soon with a cry, encouraging Aragorn the Elf became undone. Legolas panted before he muttered. "Undress, I need to feel you inside of me, like you felt me last time." That did not need to be said twice and soon Aragorn's clothing had joined Legolas's not far from where the human and Elf were busy with each other.

It did not take long for both Elf and Man to climax together, their souls ascending to heights unheard of for the second time that very night. Before he climaxed Legolas whispered. "For all eternity, this binding will be, I bind myself to you, all of me, my soul, my light, everything, to you Lord Aragorn, King of Men, and may Eru bless our union."

He was followed by Aragorn whisper. "And I bind myself to you; my life is in your hands, never to be separated again, with all my heart, to Legolas Greenleaf, Lord of Ithilien, may the Valar bless this union."

The Archer collapsed underneath the man, feeling more tired then he had done in his long life. Aragorn rolled aside, his body covered in sweat, his eyes flushed with the excitement of their lovemaking. Legolas's pale cheeks were rosy from the heat and he smiled at the man, a smile that would shatter even Sauron's heart. Legolas pulled the man close, his man before he muttered. "That was the best apology ever; you may be mad more at me in the future." Aragorn laughed and he answered back. "My muscles feel like they are ready to fall off, yet I could not be happier, I love you, Legolas."

"I love you." Legolas muttered while he crawled to Aragorn, resting his head on the King's shoulder. Stroking his Elf's damp hair, Aragorn said. "We need to take a bath, I know for a fact that I smell." Legolas looked back up and said. "You smell sweet, like our lovemaking. But if that is what you wish then let's go." Before he pulled the man up and guided him to the bedroom, where he kept his promise and not too a soon a scream was heard, causing many people who were sleeping close by to wake up. "Legolas, just do it."

**Hope you liked it, I thought it would be a nice ending to this chapter. Leave some ideas. I was thinking about doing a story about how Aragorn and Legolas met and their feelings towards another before and in the War of the Ring, leave me your ideas and just tell me what you would like this story to be called and what should be in it. **


	17. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Just one small thing, the song I picked in the last chapter, I know the version of Mariah Carey so that is the version I used, I can make errors sometimes and thanks for pointing that out to me. Anyway let's continue, let me know if you want me to do a story about Aragorn and Legolas from when they met until the Return of the King. Let's begin. **

Legolas stirred slightly but did not awaken, he shrugged and turned around, relaxing at once back into the easy sleep he had been in. Aragorn bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing, but could not help the smile that spread onto his face. He trailed another finger over the Elf's stomach, he had discovered during their nightly adventure that Legolas was very sensitive on his stomach, probably after his ears this was the one spot, he could tease his Elf with. He had found that out when they were busy in the bath, he could still not belief the scream that had passed his lips and the smug grin on Legolas's face.

It was the grey hours before dawn and Aragorn knew now, they were starting a new period. He could feel it in his heart, they were not mere friends anymore, they had transpired to something else, something more powerful, something much more and Aragorn decide he liked it. They were still the best of friends and he knew it was a basic for their relationship, he could not help but feel that this was a strong basic, something they would need to rely on as much as they could.

So he looked again at the Elf before him, they had finally made it to the bed and Legolas was still asleep, exhaustion clearing in his beautiful blue eyes when they were talking, Aragorn knew it had been written on his face as well but now he felt fine. He was tracing circles across the Elf's stomach and Legolas tensed underneath him but did not wake, the sheets were covering him up until his hips, leaving his chest bare.

Aragorn leaned over and placed butterfly kisses all over the Elf's well-defined muscles that rippled his stomach, only stopping briefly to dip his tongue in the Legolas's belly button. Legolas shivered slightly underneath him and the Elf muttered while pushing the human away. "Estel, leave me be, I am tired and merely want to sleep, as blissful as this is, I beg you another time, meleth."

Aragorn allowed himself to be pushed away and slowly turned over to face the Elf. Legolas's face was turned away from him and his blond hair pooled over his chest. Aragorn brought his hand back to rest on the Elf's chest, feeling the reassuring heartbeat under his hand, he then brought his hand back down to Legolas's abdomen. "Enough is enough, Aragorn, I am awake, alright, is that what you want?" Legolas turned, trying to look stern but a smile was tugging at his lips.

'Aye, meleth-nin, there are a lot of things I want but this was one of them. Good morning, my prince." Aragorn answered with a smile off his own and leaned over to brush his lips with those of Legolas. The Elf opened his mouth and deepened their kiss, brushing their tongues together. He let go off the human when Aragorn gasped beside inside his mouth. Aragorn pulled away slightly, resting his face on his hands mere inches from Legolas. His grey eyes sought out the ones of Legolas and the Elf smiled slightly what he found in those grey eyes.

Aragorn rose up his hand and put some of Legolas's hair behind his ear while he asked. "So how did you sleep, my darling?" The Elf smiled again and answered. "I slept perfectly sound until somebody decided to tease me, how did you enjoy our night? I hope it was everything you wanted." Aragorn nodded at the Elf before he answered. "Aye, there was just one problem."

Legolas's face sobered immediately and Aragorn swallowed past the lump in his throat, it pained him to make Legolas think that their night was something less then perfect. The Elf tried to swallow back the tears and asked in a hoarse voice. "What was the problem, then?"

"That this stirred a longing in me that begs to be satisfied but for now I think I can last until tonight. And then there is the little fact that I cannot live without you." Aragorn breathed, watching a beautiful smile spread over Legolas's face. He smiled back as the Elf could not help but to let the tears shine in his eyes before he whispered. "Thank you, you made me so happy, you have no idea how much the idea pained me to think that you did not like the first night we were together."

"I could see it in your face, ah meleth, you betray a lot when you let your guard down but you are even more beautiful then normally, you will always be beautiful to me, Legolas Thranduillion." Aragorn smiled again, this time the smile was even tenderer then the last time and it was enough to make Legolas's heart melt before the Elf replied. "As you grow more handsome with the years, Aragorn Elesar Telcontar."

"Are we starting names now, Legolas Greenleaf, Elf of the Nine Walkers?" Aragorn teased, kissing the top of Legolas's nose. Legolas wrinkled his nose and answered. "Well we know who will win then, don't we, Aragorn, heir of Isildur, Estel of the house of Elrond, brother to Elladan and Elrohir, Strider of the Northern Kingdom, Friend of Hobbits, Dwarves, Men and Elves, Husband of Arwen Undomiel and now lover of Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas finished, out of breath. Aragorn shook his head and softly muttered. "Elves, always want to be right."

Legolas smiled gently and answered. "Aye a trait you have learned well." The man grumbled something darkly and Legolas pulled him closer, kissing the human. He then pushed him away and asked. "Want to watch the sunrise with me, I know a lovely place?" Aragorn nodded and slid off the bed, walking towards the closet door.

Legolas untangled the sheets and did the same. It only took moments for them to make themselves presentable and Legolas pulled a brush through his hair, untangling the mess and with skilful fingers braided the two identical braids above his ears and then pulled his hair back to try and bind it there, Aragorn caught his hands and said. "Let me do this, I can work it better from here." Legolas nodded and relaxed when the man worked the tension away from his head. Soon Legolas was done and while Aragorn grabbed his sword, the Elf slung his bow and quiver over his shoulder, you never know what they might run into.

Soon they had crept on silent feet through the palace, not daring to wake anybody up. When they were out of the palace, they broke out into a run, Aragorn keeping easy pace with Legolas. When they were out of sight, Legolas turned a right, walking straight into a bush. Aragorn raised his eyebrows and followed the Elf, only to come upon a cliff, he saw Legolas standing at the top and beckon for him.

Aragorn made his way up to the Elf and gasped at the sight before him. He could almost see all the way to Gondor, out before him the forest of Ithilien lay before him, the Anduin making its way down to the sea and he could see the Elven Colony that Legolas called home in the middle of the forest. He slightly jumped when Legolas's arms encircled his waist from behind but smiled over his shoulder at the Elf. "I love you." He whispered, covering the pale fingers with his own. "I love you too." Legolas's hot breath into his ear felt extremely good and he shrugged at the memory of last night.

The two just stood watching the sunrise, content to be in each other's company and Legolas only moved when the time came for them to get back. Aragorn turned when he felt the Elf's remove his arms but caught Legolas's hand. Legolas turned and watched when Aragorn crossed the distance and kissed him softly on the lips, smiling when he broke apart and said. "Race you?" With that he took off, racing back towards the palace, Legolas's eyes widen slightly before he sped off after the human.

Aragorn leaned against the stairs, he was out of breath but he had won in the end. He smiled when Legolas came into view, the Blond haired Elf Prince was not even catching his breath and smiled at the human and answered. "Yes, you won. Now shall we get some breakfast?" Aragorn nodded, accepting Legolas's hand to steady him, entwining their fingers together.

Legolas's eyes widen slightly at the gesture and he looked at the human. Aragorn smiled and answered. "Just want to see how it feels to walk hand in hand with you." Legolas blushed but allowed the man to have his moment, he was right, there was no more need for secrecy. Together they made their way over to the dining room.

Sitting there were Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam and Gimli. All of them looked up when the pair came walking in. "So, what has transpired last night? I belief I heard a loud scream." Pippin asked, all smiles. Aragorn blushed and Legolas laughed, sitting down next to the Dwarf while he asked. "Can you pass me the bread? I am starving."

"From what can you possibly be starving from? I mean you only slept last night." Gimli huffed, doing as he was asked. Legolas put some bread on his plate before he answered without so much as blushing. "What we did last night, is something we know and for you to find out. Through I hardly think you would want that."

The Hobbits snickered and even Aragorn laughed. Merry looked at the human with a wicked smile on his face before he asked. "And was it good?" Aragorn fixed the Hobbit with a stern face and then his face relaxed into a smile and he answered. "Aye, it was heaven." He signed and winked at Legolas, the Elf flashed a smile his way.

Merry grunted and Frodo laughed before he said. "You had to ask, didn't you?" The rest off the table burst out laughing and that was how breakfast was spent, laughing and playing between old friends.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Leave me some ideas for a story about how Legolas and Aragorn met and how you would like to see the story.**


	18. Archery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, here is the chapter, I need some ideas really bad. Let's begin. **

Aragorn stretched before he held the bow more tightly and resumed firing at the target, a chuckle behind him brought him out of his concentration. He turned and while raising an eyebrow to the blond Elf and the 4 Hobbits standing behind him, he asked. "What in the name of the Valar is so funny, Legolas, Meleth-nin (my love)." The Elf shrugged and answered. "Nothing Aragorn, merely that you still have not learned the stance the way I showed you, remember, meleth?"

Aragorn cast another look at his beloved before he answered with a smug grin on his face. "No, I don't, want to show me?" Legolas shook his head while another grin spread over his face and soon was standing beside Aragorn. He placed his hands on the human's hips and turned them a little before he gently kicked Aragorn's left foot as to say to move it. Aragorn grinned but did not move and the Elf sighed before he put more force behind his kicks.

"Aragorn move your foot, or I will tackle you to the ground, you would not want that, now would you?" Legolas asked. The Hobbits had all turned their backs except for Pippin, but a jab from Merry rectified this situation.

"I don't mind if you do." Aragorn answered. Legolas scowled at the human. The King who was so blunt seemed much more comfortable with making their relationship public then he was. "Aragorn, I will not stand for this, if you wish to continue then you can do this alone, so tell me now, what is your answer?" The Elf answered in an icy whisper.

Aragorn looked at his love before he spoke. "What in the name of the Valar are you talking about?" Legolas froze before he answered. "It would be nice if we could keep this in the bedroom and not outside of the walls."

Aragorn turned fully and asked. "But can I not be proud of being called meleth by you?" His expression was innocent but Legolas shook his head and answered. "That is not the question." He eyed Aragorn through eyes darkened by anger before he shook his head and walked off. Aragorn was not the only one who turned. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the Hobbits asking, "what has happened that makes him behave as Sauron himself has gotten into him?"

Frodo stepped forward and while beckoning Aragorn closer he answered. "It is just my guess, but I think Legolas is not quite as comfortable to display this kind of affection in public as you are…" He would have continued but Aragorn exclaimed, "but he was just flirting with me in public, why is he acting like this now?"

"Maybe because it is not quite as close to him as it was now, he seems to be very insecure, perhaps talk to him about this?" Frodo helpfully suggested. Aragorn nodded and while putting a hand underneath his chin, he answered. "Perhaps you are right, he is completely different when we are alone then he is in public, as you might have noticed on the quest."

"I have never seen Legolas as you have seen him, I am sure." Pippin answered, Aragorn rolled his eyes and said. "That is not what I meant but he is different when he was on the quest, he was more relaxed then when we were in Lorien or even in Gondor."

Pippin nodded and answered. "Ah, now I understand." Merry shook his head and Sam answered. "Why do you not go and look for him? I am sure you will find him and once you explain it, he must understand." Aragorn smiled and then walked off, in search of Legolas.

It did take him quite some time to find Legolas and in the end it was only because he knew Legolas wanted him to find him. He had climbed the highest tree that was the farthest away from the colony. The Elf looked at him with a blank face before he settled back and watched the sun climb in the sky.

Aragorn chewed on his lip before he softly asked. "You do not like it when I say something about our relationship?"

Legolas looked at him once again before he answered. "I am not so secure with our relationship and yes, you are right, I do not wish for everybody to see how much we love one another, it could be taken the wrong way."

Aragorn looked at him before he took the Elf's hand in his own, he slowly raised it to his lips, planting a kiss on the knuckles before he said. "You have been courted, I know so, by both male and female alike, why do you wish to deny me such right when you have given it yourself mere days ago?"

"I do not deny it, I am merely saying that I am not that comfortable with showing our affection in public, as great as it might be."

"If you call that showing affection, my sweet Elf, then you have not even to begun to see what I can do. I grew up with Elrond and the twins. In the fair house of Elrond, there were none who never showed any affection whatsoever towards one another. Please understand that I can see why you do not want this, but also understand my point of view. I love you and I wish to show it to the world, I hope you can understand that."

"Maybe you are right and I am to cautious but maybe I am not, I love you son of Arathorn, may there be no doubt about it. Ah well, I never grew up knowing affection like that. True my father was a king and he never showed any affection save when we were in private, and even then all I had to do was ask. You on the other hand have been raised differently and look differently on those things. I hope we can find some middle ground on this."

Aragorn snorted and asked. "How about like in front of our friends, I will try to hold back and then when in front of strangers, we pretend, like we have pretended all these long and hard years."

Legolas smiled and then softly brushed his lips over Aragorn's hand and he answered. "Aye, meleth, I can do that, it is meeting you half way, it would be worth it. But no more word games, I can get enough of those from the Dwarf."

Aragorn smiled and asked. "Sure, pointy ears, what ever you say." Legolas expression changed rapidly and Aragorn roared with laughter before he started climbing down as fast as he could.

At the bottom of the tree, he took off, followed closely by the Elf. He ran by the Hobbits, who looked at him with mild interest. Their interest grew however when Legolas caught up with him and tackled him to the ground, wrestling with his human counterpart. "You and Gimli are the most annoying people I have ever met. I cannot believe how I could have bonded with you." Legolas growled, trying to push the human down.

"Well it was your choice, I did not have a say in the matter." Aragorn gasped in between laughing fits. "What do you mean? You did not want it." Legolas asked, sitting down on Aragorn's legs.

The human shook with laughter and answered. "No, I am not Elven, I don't have to bind to love somebody." Legolas at that point nearly strangled the human and was soon covered with Hobbits, who dragged him off.

"Mister Legolas, sir, think about what you are doing? You are trying to murder the King of Gondor. There would be far to much evidence pointing in your direction, sir," Sam said while clinging to Legolas' shoulder. "Yes, slipping poison into his food would be much better, wouldn't you agree?" Merry gasped.

Aragorn stood up and brushed himself off while he answered. "Thank you for sending me these great friends, Eru, they are trying to kill me." All of them looked in his direction and Frodo answered. "Shall we, gentlemen?" They nodded and soon Aragorn was covered with Hobbits who tried their best to hug him. Legolas smiled and looked at Aragorn who was wrestling freely with Sam and Pippin.

"Shall you join us, or are you to pretty for that, Elf?" Aragorn gasped out. Legolas grinned and while flicking his hair out of his eyes, he batted his lashed and said in a mock high pitched voice. "If you say so, my dear."

Aragorn's lips curled into a smile and he answered. "Aye, I would say so." Legolas grinned and soon he sprang onto Aragorn. The Human wrapped his arms around the Elf and held him close, looking him into the eye before he said. "I hope this is not too much, Legolas." Legolas smiled and in that moment everything seemed to evaporate and Legolas softly kissed the human, answering. "Never to much, Aragorn, never."

"Well it is nice to finally see the true reason for the King's need to go to Ithilien." An angry voice said and Aragorn gulped before he stood up as quickly as he could. He looked at the angry Faramir before him and gulped again, not knowing what to say. He felt Legolas' hand close around his, at the sight of Faramir and the Elf answered in a voice befitting the prince of an Elf king. "Let us discuss this like the friends we are." Faramir nodded and dipped his head, leading the way.

**Hope you liked it. How should Faramir react as the King's advisor and friend? Like Elrond or more like the Hobbits and Gimli, let me know. **


	19. Explaining

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews; okay let's see what this chapter has to offer. This is totally made up of Faramir's past. **

Aragorn walked after Legolas and Faramir, the younger man often sending mad looks his way. The King closed his eyes briefly and when they opened again, he had a look in his grey eyes that told nobody to mess with him. This was it, this was the real test to see if the people of Gondor were ready for a male on male relationship that their King had with Legolas.

When they entered Legolas's study, Aragorn could not help but grin at the possibilities that they could do in this room, he cast a quick look at Legolas and by the look how his eyes were glazed over and his ears were turning slightly red, he must have thought the same thing.

Legolas strode up to the desk and said while he cleared the desk of all the papers. "Let us sit down and discuss this like the civil Men and Elf, I know us to be."

"I wonder how civil a king is when he is sleeping around with a male Elf, one who I would call my friend." Faramir muttered, Aragorn's sensitive ears caught the comment but he decided to let it rest, there was enough time for things later, he first had to let his Steward see what was the case here and not just something of a fling, as Elrond called it.

"Faramir, we are not deaf, please sit down and like Legolas said, let us discuss this." Aragorn said in a voice that he normally only saved for his council, not for his trusted advisor.

Faramir coloured red in the face but then a grim look set in his features, much like they had seen with Boromir. "My Lords Aragorn and Legolas, how can this possibly be? How can you after your wife died, go and whatever in the name of Sauron you are doing with Lord Legolas?" The last bit Faramir raised his voice so loud, that all the birds flew out of the tree standing by the window.

Aragorn exchanged a look with Legolas while he answered. "Well we go back a long time, Faramir, as you might know, Legolas and I have known each other for nearly 100 years, yet we have never told each other how we felt, truly, I mean." He fell silent when Faramir send him a gaze full of hatred. Legolas looked at Faramir and he asked. "Why do you hate him when you wanted to know yourself?"

Faramir shifted uncomfortable and he answered. "Because it just cannot happen for a king. He was married to the most beautiful Elf-Maiden in the world, how can he possibly do this?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, he doubted Faramir's words, even Aragorn's eyes narrowed and he sat forward and asked. "That is not the problem, is it, Faramir?"

Faramir stood up and walked towards the door, he answered. "It is none off your business, I have to take care of the Kingdom and I cannot do that with a King who cheats on his wife."

"Faramir, get your backside back here this instance and explain this. I might be a Man but I am still your King and this is an order, so sit down and start explaining, after that we will explain as well." Aragorn raised his voice a little bit and Faramir closed his eyes, walking back to he King and sitting down in the opposite chair.

"Well you see, when I was little, there was this guy, I am really not comfortable with telling all of this…" Faramir stammered. Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and answered in a light voice. "Not a word will pass beyond these wall, we cannot explain anything to you unless you tell us why you hate Aragorn, just because he loves a male."

Faramir nodded and he looked from the Elven Prince to his King before he fixed his gaze on the floor and began. "As I told you when I was little, barely 8 winters old, there was this guy, he was a guard but he was always very friendly to me, he was different then the rest, not married and always looking at me… with what I would describe now as lust, the way I know I look upon Eowyn sometimes." He stopped, taking a deep breath and his eyes snapped back to meet Aragorn's across the table. "This is something I have never told anybody, not even Boromir, the shame has taught me to hide it. He raped me by the age I was nine. The words he whispered that night still haunt my dreams these days. He said that he always loved men, that he felt attracted to them and that I was special to him, how could somebody call one another special when he raped them and hurt them, scar them for the rest of their life? I do not see how it is done, he said that he loved me from the moment he first laid eyes one me, when you love somebody, you do not force them against their will? Or am I so wrong?" A single tear streamed down his face.

A shocked silence filled the room until Aragorn reached out and put his hand on Faramir's knee, offering just that one touch as comfort before he answered. "I am glad that you confided in us. Like Legolas said, not a word will pass beyond the 3 of us, until you are ready to speak. I will not ask you for the guards name, but if I am offer some advice, tell somebody, not just us, tell the person you trust most, perhaps Eowyn, I think she must understand. If you have questions that you would like to know, just ask, we will try to answer them." Aragorn answered, smiling gently.

Faramir suggested the question that made the most sense to him. "How can you love somebody so fast after what has happened to Queen Arwen? It seems like you have forgotten about her and the times you shared."

A pained expression crossed Aragorn's handsome features before he leaned back in his chair and answered. "A fair question, indeed. You make a great counsellor, Faramir. Now, as for the answer, it is not that I have forgotten about her, I hope that you understand that, as I would never forget what bliss she brought me, the bliss of knowing a child, and a love a woman and a man can share, you know of what kind of love I speak. I could never forget her, she made a sacrifice for me, many of my men would not even dream off. She sacrificed her own life to bring my heir to the throne of Gondor into this world and thus giving up the right to sail into Valinor, a right I am hoping I brought back to her."

He took a deep breath, hoping it made sense what he was going to say next, he sought out Legolas's eyes, hoping to find the strength to continue before his eyes shifted back to Faramir's and he continued. "That is where our upbringing is different, I grew up in a world full of Elves, knowing more about them, then any mortal now alive does, save maybe Gandalf, I know their customs, what they think, how they think, and how they act, I found out that Elves can only love once, feeling that sensation of knowing true love, it is rare or even unheard off when an Elf binds that they after their spouse dies, they marry again, for that is what binding is, marrying in the ways of the body. True there is a ritual, words spoken to the Valar that none of the mortals know. It is not strange for Elves to fall in love with males and sometimes marry them. That is why I do not find it hard to say these things to you, for I grew up in a world where it was normal for some Elves to be attractive to males, I struggled with this when I first found out, but in the end my heart won from my mind as a heart is known to do and I accepted it, knowing we could never be, yet knowing that I could keep this love and pull strength and hope out of it everyday, without anybody knowing. Does that make any sense at all?" He cocked his head, smiling.

"I think so. How is this that Elves love only once?" This question was aimed at Legolas. The Elf walked around the desk and sat down in the chair next to Aragorn before he took looked at the younger man before him and answered. "I do not know, how is it that some mortals find joy in killing one another? I know that I have never felt any other way then when I met Estel, I mean Aragorn here. I have been in love but I have never and I can only imagine that finding true love feels like this, it is knowing that you will never be whole unless this person loves you back, you can feel your soul ache for him, your soul weeps and you can feel this warmth inside of you when that person touches you and when you bind, you can feel their thoughts, their emotions and know that you will never be separated save by death."

"Yet you claim you love Aragorn, how did you know this?" Faramir asked. "Because like he said, being friends with him would bring eternal bliss to my life, he has been my brother and seen my bad sides, he knows me better then anybody, better then even my father, when he looks at me or smiles, I feel my heart beat with joy, when he is angry at me, my heart weeps. I feel like my soul is whole now, it is nothing like you can describe." Legolas fell silent.

"How can you love two persons at the same time?" Faramir looked back at Aragorn. The Man nodded and answered while the smile slid off his face. "When Arwen came into my life, my heart was trouble, true I fell in love at first sight with her, yet I knew something was not right, that this was but part of my destiny. When I met Legolas..." His hand sought out that of Legolas and he grasped it firmly. "My heart sang a song so pure it brought tears to my eyes. I loved him from the moment I met him. Knowing that if he called me friend, I would be happy for the rest of my life, I was cheery, could find joy everywhere and he gave me hope when the hours were dark. I will tell you this, I accepted Arwen as my queen because of her own choice, it was too late to send her to Valinor and I knew that Legolas and I would never be, I never dreamed this would happen. Arwen was already mortal and I knew that I had no choice, so I accepted my destiny, knowing full well it would mean my own happiness to save her. I loved Legolas and still do more then her but that is a matter of my own heart and I will defend it as such. I spoke truth when I said I would not marry again, I will not and if you want to tell the council the true reason that you may do so. I trust your judgement upon this."

"How will Eldarion react when he hears his father was a lover of men?" This time there was anger behind his words.

"Aragorn is not a lover of men, he is the lover of Legolas Greenleaf and in time Eldarion will learn that, he can judge upon that then. He may be a mortal child but he is also part Elvish and there are some things that he must learn, as to full knowing why and how this came into being." Legolas answered, anger radiating from his words.

"What place will you take in Gondor?" Faramir asked, looked straight at Legolas. The Elf shook his head. "None, save the friend of their king. The position I take in Aragorn's personal life will be left for us to decide…" He was interrupted by Aragorn.

"It has already been decided, you will be my lover, as you are the love of my life, weather it has to be in public or in private, it matters not to me, I love you and if I have to play a part to please my people then so be it, but mark my words, I will not marry or court another female, I will remain a widower until the end of my time, in private I will be the husband of Legolas Greenleaf, as he will be my husband." Legolas's hand tightened around Aragorn when he heard the words left his beloved's mouth.

Faramir looked at the pair before him; he shook his head and answered. "As a counsellor I do not know what to decide, as a friend I am stunned and amazed at the love you two share and how strongly you finish one another, if that is the right word. I have to think about this, and discuss this with Eowyn while she still rests in our chamber; I will come to you both with my wife tonight, after dinner, if that can be arranged."

Aragorn and Legolas both rose and while nodding, Aragorn said. "Yes, of course. Think as long as you need, you know where to find us." With that Faramir left the room. When he was gone, Aragorn's arms slid around Legolas's neck and the Man asked. "So where does that leave us?"

"Somewhere in the middle, I would say, he is confused, knowing Faramir he will make a good decision, if that is right for us or for Gondor, which is left to decide." He gently tickled the Human's tummy and Aragorn laughed, finding his face inching closer to Legolas before their lips touched, both forgetting about their problems until that night.

**Hope you liked it. Please send me your reaction how you want Faramir and Eowyn to react. Now I have to work so the other story will be up on Saturday. Leave a review. **


	20. No matter what

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. Song belongs to Boy Zone, it is an Irish group. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I want to thanks everybody who has been with my story since the beginning so much, thank you for all the wonderful feedback. Anyway on with the chapter, I know you are waiting for that instead of my rambling. **

"What do you mean that you love a male? How can this be? You must be joking!" Eowyn paced through the room before she stopped in front of Aragorn, pointing a finger in his direction and the King gulped. Legolas looked at Eowyn in mild surprise, he had in all the years that he had known the Lady, never seen her this way.

His eyes narrowed while he took in her appearance, anybody would say that she was glowing faintly, her skin was more radiant then ever before and he did not think it had something to do with the fact that she was back in Ithilien. There were small changes that anybody with they eyesight of an elf could detect, that is for the moment, but that would change within the next two months.

He had heard recently that she had been ill barely 2 weeks ago, now she was standing before him and he had never seen her this angry, not even when she was in battle was she this fierce. He smiled; it was with a knowing smile and beckoned for Faramir to come to him.

The man obeyed after casting a quick look at his wife, she was still ranting on towards Aragorn and it did not look like she was going to stop soon. Legolas did not feel any remorse for his mate what so ever at this instance. Maybe later, it was actually fun to look at, as long as he was not the next person on her list it was alright with him. It bothered him that people thought that Aragorn was the one who took him for himself. It was a mutual agreement and they both loved each other from the depths of their heart, why was that so hard to understand?

Faramir looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes and Legolas smiled before he asked. "How long has she been this way?"

"What do you mean?" Faramir whispered back. "This is not like Eowyn to shout at people like this, how long has she been emotional like this?" He asked more urgently.

Faramir thought for a moment before he answered. "I think perhaps for 3 weeks now, she was ill and has been more tired lately, surely she could not be sick? Maybe we should go and visit a healer."

Legolas smiled and answered. "She is not sick, my friend, it would still be wise to visit a healer but he will tell you the same thing I am going to tell you, unless I am mistaken. Your Eowyn is with child, elves can see things that mortals cannot. Take her to a healer before she finishes my mate completely. Have you not told her?"

Faramir cast another look at his wife, his eyes widened slightly with the knowledge of what Legolas had just told him and then he answered. "Well not really, I was still too concerned with the news myself. I did not know she would respond like this, as you say, this is not Eowyn."

Legolas shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips once more before he looked back at Aragorn, his eyes widened in alarm when the King sprang to his feet and he roared. "That is enough. I have had it up to here with all these people thinking I just took Legolas for my own pleasure. I love him more then I have loved anybody. I would give my own life, my own happiness if it would mean for him to be happy. I did the same with Arwen, do you think it was what I wanted for her and I to marry. I loved her, but not as much as I love Legolas. I married her to make my people happy and to make her happy…" He stopped, taking a deep breath.

"But instead you killed her, didn't you? You chased her into death." Eowyn shouted back. Aragorn walked forward and stopped, inches from her, his voice dropped dangerously and he hissed. "I did not, I swallowed my own happiness for her to be happy. I let her go before I left on that damned quest. You do not know me that well, how can you even think to know my heart? You do not know the history or everything that I have been through. I suggest you hold your tongue unless you know what you are talking about, Eowyn." He looked up at the Lady and tears were gathering in his eyes before he said in a softer tone. "I wanted her to be happy with somebody who loved her just as much as she did for me. I took her as my bride because I knew it would make her happy, because it would make my people happy and I thought with my foolish head that my heart would turn, but it did not. My heart has loved Legolas for far too long and I would have given him up if it would make him happy and swallowed my happiness once again."

He sat back down with his head in his hands, his body shaking with shudders that ran through him. He looked back up and answered while a lone tear ran down his cheek. "I love Legolas with all my heart. I did not take him for my own happiness and I would marry him lawfully if it was deemed possible."

He fell silent and buried his head in his hands once more, shoulders shaking with sobs this time. Eowyn wanted to reach out but somebody was before her. Legolas had reached the human first and he pulled the man's head out of his hands, he rested it on his own shoulders. His arms were encircled around Aragorn and Eowyn swallowed her own tears away as she saw the normally stony face of the elf had stains of tears on them.

She could feel Faramir's hand on her shoulder and she gripped it, holding him tight before she murmured. "You really care for one another, do you not? And all this time I made a fool of myself because I thought I loved you." She smiled a sad smile and watched as Legolas sat behind Aragorn and the man looked back up, not bothering to hide the tears.

"What you loved, Eowyn was a chance for glory, a chance to be a Queen. You never truly loved me because you did not know me, not like other people do, it is because I did not let you. I knew you would not be happy with me, you loved an illusion, you have a better life now." He swallowed and looked back at the archer sitting behind him, resting a hand on Legolas' knee while he asked, concern written on his handsome face. "What is this? Are you breaking down on me, Greenleaf?"

Legolas shook his head while a sad smile played on his lips and he managed a weak, "No, I do not think so." Aragorn brought his hand to rest upon the elf's stomach and he answered. "I think you are, come here, you silly elf. Why do you think you have to carry this burden alone, you do not. Do you hear me? I am here for you, weather you need me or not."

He could feel Legolas' stomach move underneath his hand while the elf took deep breaths to compose himself. Tears were threatening to overcome him but he did not want to break down in front of Eowyn and Faramir. Stroking the elf's stomach, he turned back towards the people sitting in front of him, not bothering to remove his hand because he knew that it would bring Legolas down. He smiled and asked. "I have to ask you to leave; I have to speak to Legolas in private please. It is getting late; perhaps we can continue this another time?" He gestured with his head to Legolas, hoping they would understand and leave them alone.

Faramir caught on soon enough and while helping Eowyn out of the chair, he answered. "Yes, we will. Come Eowyn, I am taking you to a healer before we too retire for the night." Before they left the room, he could hear Eowyn ask. "Why are we going to a healer, my love?" Then the door closed behind them.

Aragorn stood up and closed the door swiftly before rushing back to the chair and sitting down, placing his hands on the place they had been before and he asked. "You wish to talk or just cry?"

He got an uncharacteristic shrug of the shoulder from Legolas and the elf did not answer, still trying to hold on to that precious composure of his. He had never lost control in front of anybody save his father. Aragorn knew him too well and knew when he was upset but he had never cried, not even in front of the man. Aragorn turned fully to face his elf and he rubbed Legolas' stomach, feeling the muscles tense underneath his fingers while he answered. "It will be alright, you will feel better, please meleth, and trust me like I trust you."

Legolas tried to swallow past the lump in his throat but it did not work and he answered in a voice thick with tears. "I know but if I do this, I am afraid I cannot stop." Aragorn smiled and gathered the Elf in his arms, settling him in his lap like he as a little elfling, before he said. "Well then we will sit her as long as you need me, meleth, I am here for you and I always will."

Tears gathered once more in the elf's eyes and this time he did not swallow them away while he whispered brokenly. "It hurts to know so many people think that you took me for your own pleasure, to have our friends think that way, instead of seeing the love I have for you." Aragorn nodded and his hand gripped Legolas' tunic unconsciously and he slowly traced circles on the elf's back before he answered. "People do not look close enough and we learned to hide it. I love you, it pains me to know that this has been getting to you and you did not come to me. I trust you with my life, Legolas, will you do the same?"

The elf rested his head on the man's shoulder and he answered. "I trust you with my life, I need to trust you with my feelings, and I guess it takes time." Aragorn nodded and rested his forehead against Legolas' and his hand loosened the elf's tunic, slipping underneath to rest upon his lover's belly. "Time is what we have, no matter what. Cry for it will make you feel better, do not hold back, my love. Ss a healer it is what I advise you."

Legolas buried his head into the man's shoulder, comforted by the hand on his stomach. Aragorn's hand stroked the elf's hair and he slowly began to sing in his soft voice.

_No matter what they tell us._

_No matter what they do. _

_No matter what they teach us. _

_What we believe is true. _

_No matter what they call us, _

_However they attack. _

_No matter where they will take us,_

_We will find our own way back. _

_I can't deny what I believe. _

_I can't be what I am not. _

_I know I love forever,_

_I know no matter what_

_If only tears were laughter_

_If only night was day_

_If only prayers were answered_

_Then we would hear God say_

_No matter what they tell you_

_No matter what they do_

_No matter what they teach you_

_What you believe is true_

_And I will keep you safe and strong_

_And sheltered from the storm_

_No matter where it's barren_

_Our dream is being born._

_No matter whom they follow_

_No matter where they lead_

_No matter how they judge us_

_I will be everyone you need. _

_No matter is the sun don't shine_

_Or if the skies aren't blue_

_No matter where they ended_

_My life began with you_

_I can't deny what I believe_

_I can't be what I am_

_I know this love's forever_

_That is all that matter's now_

_No matter what_

The Elf was crying at the end of the song and Aragorn answered. "I hope it answers my love for you and that I will always be here, no matter what." He turned Legolas' head towards his own and he kissed the elf tenderly, feeling him shake beneath him. When the elf looked up, tears were still streaming down his cheeks and Aragorn smiled, his own tears mingling with the elf's.

**Hope you liked it. I wanted to show a different side of Legolas then we are used to. Anyway leave a review and I have been getting so many positive feedbacks on my other story as well, thank you. **


	21. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am thinking about making this in two stories so else they will be so long. Let me know what you want the title to be. Let's begin. **

Aragorn opened his eyes and moaned softly, his neck hurt him really bad, which was not surprising when he found that he had fallen asleep on a wooden chair, true it was comfortable enough to just sit in but not to sleep in. Legolas was still snoozing in his lap, Aragorn's lap felt nice and warm, as did his chest, yet his left hand felt cold while it still lingered on the Elf's back.

He flexed his right hand, drawing a sign from Legolas while his eyes came back into focus. He smiled at Aragorn and answered. "Morning." Aragorn returned the smile and answered. "Nay, fair one, not yet, look the sun has not yet come up, it is still night. And I daresay I have to make a move for the bedroom for my neck is very stiff." He removed his hand from where it had strayed to Legolas's belly and brought it to his own neck, messaging the muscles there.

He shook his head while he saw Legolas bite on his lip and asked. "What is wrong?" Worried etched his features and the Elf did not look at him but answer instead to the floor. "Nothing." Aragorn moved the Elf's gaze to his own and he said. "Say that again while looking in my eyes."

The Elf tried to smile but failed miserably and he answered while dropping the act. "Nothing, I … it is stupid really... I am a grown Elf; I can not say this without sounding incredibly childish."

"You will not sound stupid, say it." Aragorn commented, mirth in his eyes. The Elf took a deep breath and while grinning slightly answered. "I was just overcome by a desire to cry when you removed your hand, silly really." He repeated, cocking his head to the side. Aragorn grinned and he said. "Why did you not say so, elf, I would have been happy to place my hands back on your stomach, or other places?" Legolas's eyes widen slightly and he answered. "No Estel, I will not have it, not on this chair, for I fear it will not hold us."

Aragorn did not reply but merely smiled and his hand was upon the Elf's stomach, tickling him, Legolas wiggled causing the chair to groan dangerously. Aragorn pretended not to hear it and soon he had Legolas squirm underneath his hand, trying to get away from the human. That was when the chair gave a final groan and both lovers found themselves on the floor.

Aragorn had to remove his hand to steady himself and Legolas rolled away from the Human, not wanting to hurt him when they fell. Aragorn sat up and smiled, laughing softly before he caught Legolas's expression of shock at the chair. "Well we do not have to worry about the chair anymore, now do we?" Aragorn commented, distracting a blush from the Elf.

Legolas was still slightly recovering from the fall and the shock they had from the chair that now lay broken beside him. He could not help when a moan escaped his lips when Aragorn's hand was on his chest. He still wore his shirt but Aragorn soon had it unbuttoned, where the Man had this skill from Legolas was curious.

Soon Aragorn's hand disappeared into his shirt and Legolas's eyes widen, this he certainly didn't remember from their times before. Then Aragorn's hand stroked his upper abdomen and Legolas could not help the moan from escaping his lips. The man's touch was feather light and Legolas closed his eyes, not helping the grin that spread out on his face.

Aragorn's hand gently tapped his cheek and the man said. "Come on, I want to see what I am doing to you." His smile was tender and his gaze light, asking for this favour. "Sure, meleth, what are you doing then?" Legolas softly asked.

Aragorn pushed the Elf back to the ground and answered while he brought his head closer the Elf's chest, he answered. "You shall see as you will probably feel it as well." He placed a kiss on the muscular chest and then licked it. He pushed away the fabric that got in the way of where he wanted to go and moved to the Elf's nipple, gently sucking and biting.

Legolas had trouble keeping his eyes open and he laughed softly when he felt Aragorn's beard tickle his skin. The man looked up from his spot and asked. "Is something the matter, Legolas?"

Legolas gazed down at the Human and answered. "Nay, merely enjoying your beard against my skin." Aragorn nodded and rested his ear on Legolas's chest, his head falling and rising in time with Legolas's chest. He closed his eyes briefly and he signed, Legolas looked at him in alarm and he asked. "Are you done already?"

Aragorn's eyes snapped open again and he said. "No, I was merely seeing if you were aroused yet." Legolas lifted his eyebrows and he said with a smile on his face. "Wrong direction to look, it is more to the South."

Aragorn turned and nodded before he looked back and said. "No not yet, I simply shall have to continue then." Aragorn rolled onto his elbow and he put a hand on Legolas's ribcage, his brow furred and Legolas asked, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"It seems like you are swelling around your ribs." A terrifying look was in his eyes and he pressed gently. Legolas yelped softly and Aragorn sat up straight, pulling the Elf up and resting him against his shoulder, asking. "What is this?"

Legolas gasped, trying to say. "Ouch… I got kicked there during a sparing match and it swelled, I was playing with the Hobbits and I didn't say anything." Aragorn shook his head at the Elf before he muttered, hands straying to Elf's ribs once more. "Damn you and your foolish pride, why didn't you tell me so I could have put something cold on it." He pressed again and Legolas hissed but Aragorn only shushed the Elf with a look before he said. "You must have been hit well, did you cough up blood? You broke a rib, Legolas you could have puncture a lung." He scowled the Elf, asking. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, I heard something crack and told Frodo it was merely a branch." Legolas answered, his face was pale and bands off sweat covered his forehead. Aragorn shook his head while he once again settled the Elf on the ground, careful this time off the injured rib. "I have to see if you haven't punctured anything, which is going to hurt, a lot." He finished, murmuring softly.

Legolas swallowed thickly, sitting up right again and said. "I am sorry, Estel, I should have said something, I thought it would go away, do not be mad at me." Aragorn looked at the Elf, eyes not darkened by anger but by understand while he slowly said. "Hush now, I am not really mad at you. It was worry for you that caused me to say this. I know that this is what you have been doing all your life, why should you stop now because we moved to something more powerful? Something beyond friendship, even with your father you would not do that." He smiled and pressed the Elf back again, waiting a minute for him to relax.

"It is going to hurt, Legolas, don't kick me." He warned, putting his ear on the Elf's chest and slowly evened his breathing to match Legolas, making sure that he was not to be distracted. He then pressed the rib, drawing gasps from Legolas, and the Elf closed his eyes while tears jumped in them, it was an understatement that it had hurt, and this was beyond belief. When Legolas thought he was going to lose conscious very soon or simply knock himself out, Aragorn straightened, his hand lingering on the Elf's chest and he slowly said. "You didn't puncture anything but I should have known that, else you would not be walking around now. I need to set the rib and then bind your chest and make sure that you do not overexetarate yourself, you need to rest, and it had been a long day yesterday and tonight had put some strain on you too."

Aragorn quickly left the room while Legolas got up, he was tired of lying on the floor, there was a bed and a couch nearby and they were comfy enough to lie on, he felt more tired, battling Aragorn was proven a harder challenge that he had anticipated. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, he should have known better then to try and hide his injury from Aragorn, especially while they were so close now.

He was still debating between the bed and the couch when a hand on his shoulder startled him, he looked back to see Aragorn standing behind him. The man had gone to get his pack out of his room so he could treat the wound. "It is alright, Legolas, you have had more serious injuries then a broken rib, do not worry yourself, my beloved." Aragorn softly said while a smile graced his lips once more. Legolas turned to face the wall again and he felt Aragorn's hand tighten on his shoulder while the other one turned Legolas around to face him. The man had a wicked glint in his eyes and he said. "Come now, I know what is ailing you and I shall take care of it. If you are good then I will give you something later on."

Legolas smiled gently at the Human who tried to cheer him up and he cried in mock despair. "You never gave me anything before." Aragorn grinned and answered. "Yes, I did. I gave you something to knock you out afterwards. I am going to give you something completely else this time."

Legolas nodded and felt the Man pull at his shirt, removing it from his torso. Aragorn's eyes locked on the bruising that was covering Legolas's left side of his chest, the man didn't smile anymore and he reached out to touch the bruising, Legolas pulled away from him but Aragorn stopped his hand in mid air, saying. "Lie down so I can take a good look. The bed will do." Legolas did not move and Aragorn gently touched the Elf, asking. "Legolas?"

The Elf's eyes snapped back to his own and he said in a higher voice that made Aragorn even more worried. "Yes, sure." When the Elf had responded to him and had lied down Aragorn sat down on the bed, touching his stomach and saying. "What is it? You are not yourself, are you meleth?"

Legolas sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest, softly saying. "I am merely tired, meleth, and perhaps a little bit fearful of what you are planning on doing to me, I love you, you know that and you are a skilled healer but no matter what it still hurts."

Aragorn gently shoved the Elf, drawing a pained from the Elf before he gently said. "Do not worry, I will make you forget the pain you had after this, just relax and lie back and let my hands do their work." Aragorn smiled at him and Legolas could not help but smile back at the man's tender gaze before Aragorn helped the Elf turn on his side, facing with his back to Aragorn.

The man pulled out a small knife and after holding it over the fire to make sure it was clear, he drew a small cut where Legolas had broken his rib, he could hear Legolas's breathing change rapidly while the Elf prepared for the pain that was to come. When the cut was large enough Aragorn held his knife for Legolas to take and gently tapped the Elf's arm, moving it out of the way before he dug his fingers in the cut, feeling for the rib. He felt Legolas tense up underneath him and started to mumbling words underneath his breath.

It did not take long for him to find it and slowly he popped the rib back in place from the front, Legolas let out a small cry and sweat covered his pale skin. Aragorn quickly grabbed the bandages he had prepared and swiftly bound Legolas's chest, he was helped when Legolas popped himself up on his elbows. When he was done, he wiped his hands clean on his shirt and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Legolas eyed were closed while the Elf let himself fall backwards on the bed, Aragorn shook him and Legolas opened his eyes, they were dull with pain and Aragorn cursed himself for not noticing it sooner, Legolas's eyes had been dull last night but Aragorn figured it had something to do with the fact that he was tired, he had been wrong.

Slowly rubbing his Elf's hand he brought forth a small smile on the pale face of his lover, Aragorn lowered himself on the bed next to Legolas and rested his head on Legolas's shoulder, keeping in mind his injured rib. Legolas's breathing was uneven and Aragorn moved his hand to the Elf's chest, feeling the heart beat against his palm. He kept his hand there while he asked. "Does it trouble you to take a breath?"

Legolas smiled gently while he looked at the worried face of his love and answered. "It hurts; it takes a little while for me to conquer this pain." Aragorn looked at him before he asked. "Do you want me to give you something for the pain?"

Legolas brought his face closer to Aragorn's and said. "Nay, I wish for you to give yourself to me, if you want to." He kissed the human, feeling Aragorn respond he deepened their kiss, Aragorn's hand strayed to his side and Legolas's softly whimpered when the man's hand brushed his rib. Aragorn pulled back answering. "You are too tired, sleep. You shall feel better in the morning." Legolas did not argue instead rolled up against Aragorn and drifted off, proving how tired he had been. Aragorn watched him sleep before his eyelids grew heavy and he too fell asleep.

Little did the two lovers know that at that point a very angry Elven Lord rode to Ithilien.

**Hope you like it. Leave a review on how Elrond should respond. **


	22. Elrond

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter of this story but that is because I do not want to make this story so long so I am splitting it up in two stories and the new story is probably going to be called "Always the West." So if you think of a better title just let me know. Angry Elrond in here, maybe.**

Legolas gasped when a loud knocking at the door brought him out of his sleep, the pain came rushing back to him when he pushed himself up and rushed to the door. He opened it to reveal a frightened looking Gimli and two Hobbits who after pushing him into the room, exclaimed. "He is here." Legolas hissed when he hit the desk with his back and answered. "Slow down, who is here?"

"Elrond! And he is angry. By the way, what has happened to your chest?" Gimli answered, searching for Aragorn and finding the human lying on the bed, he walked over and then shook him Aragorn woke up with a start and looked around, finally his blurred gaze settled on Legolas and he frowned seeing his pale counterpart out of bed and without a shirt so that the bruising stood out even more. "What... what… what is happening?" He finally managed.

Legolas fixed him with a gaze and answered, crossing his arms over his chest with a pained expression. "That is what I would like to know." Pippin shuffled his feet while Sam spoke up. "Well Mister Legolas, sir, I am awfully sorry to get you up so early seeing as you were clearly still asleep but there is a problem, we overheard and we weren't eavesdropping, Mister Legolas, I am very sure that we were not, anyway your guards said that a very angry Lord Elrond is on his way, intending on finding out what has been happening."

Legolas exchanged a look with Aragorn and softly said. "So he found out, has he?" Gimli looked back at the elf before he said. "Now lad, what has happened to you, I cannot remember seeing those bruises and the bandages on your chest before? Do not tell me that the human here has been a little bit too rough with you."

"No, he broke a rib and not because I was rough with him but because he has been sparring and then playing with the hobbits" Aragorn answered instead. He crawled out of bed pulling a shirt over his head, he continued. "I had to set it last night, he did not tell me that he had broken something and I found out by accidentally hurting him." There was an angry look in his eyes and he turned fully to face Legolas before he hissed in Sindar. "You should have told me."

"I should but I did not. It turned out for the better, did it not?" Legolas replied. Aragorn ran a hand through his hair before he said. "It is not that, just the fact that you should have told me is what is bothering me, I didn't wouldn't have had to hurt you, because I do not like to do that."

"I am not your possession, Elessar." Legolas sneered, the conversation was carried out entirely in Sindar and the hobbits and Gimli could only tell by the body language of the two lovers that something was amiss. Aragorn walked over and he said. "No, you are right, Prince, you are nobody's possession, I just thought with everything that we have been through and what we mean to each other, I thought you would trust me enough for you to come to me when something like this happens." This time there was something sad in his undertone.

Legolas' breath quickened and he knew that Aragorn had played it more smartly then ever before. The man didn't accuse him of anything but had relied on the elf's own ability and their trust in the love they shared to make him feel guilty. "Damn you." He hissed before he continued. "I trust you, as you know very well but this was because I did not want to tell you, you go into healer mode and that is not how I like you. We have a lot to learn and old habits die hard, as you know, filthy human." He tousled the man's hair which was becoming greasy again. Aragorn raised an eyebrow before he asked, a smile lighting his face. "I do not go into healer mode. And I just took a bath two days ago."

Legolas grinned and answered. "My dear one, you do have a healer mode and yes you should take a bath more often." Aragorn closed the distance and whispered in the pointy ear. "If somebody would mind taking a bath with me, I might consider that." Legolas grumbled low when a knock on the door brought everyone back to the present situation. Aragorn turned and gave himself as much distance as he could between Legolas and himself. Sam opened the door and tried to manage a surprise and quickly respond while he said. "Master Elrond, sir, what a surprise. How are you doing and what brings you here today on this fair but early morning?"

Elrond stepped into the room and Aragorn felt his heart ache for the older elf's love and understanding in this. It had been playing for as long as he was known and Elrond had supported him in anything, he wished it was the same now. "I am fine, Master Gamgee but there are some people I would like to see. One being my foster son and the other one is Prince Legolas." Elrond answered, smiling gently. He looked a lot better then before and the healthy look was back in his eyes and not the insane look he had wore before.

Gimli cast a look at Legolas and Aragorn before he left, the Hobbits following suit. Aragorn sat down on the couch and Legolas quickly pulled a shirt over his head before settling on the desk. Elrond crossed his arms over his chest and waited until he was certain that the last of the footsteps had died away before he said. "It seems my children have a remarkable taste for you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. They all love you for something I cannot see. I have called you my own for so long and then when my daughter died, the only link to the fair Celebrian that I still had, it was broken and it broke my heart as well. It is said that elves can die of grief and I nearly did, much like I did when my lady love passed over the sea, yet somebody helped me, somebody who loves me and I love him very dearly. Yes, Estel, it is a he and I know that you do not think this is strange. I have the gift to see in the hearts of people and I know what has been in yours, as much as you tried to hide it. As I know what is in Legolas' heart…" He had to stop there when a voice called from the doorway. "Then pray tell, Adar, why can you not accept it?"

All heads snapped up to find Elrohir standing there, looking weary but with a grin on his face at beating his father here before something could happen. Elrond looked at his son in surprise before his gaze shifted back to Aragorn who shrugged and answered. "I did not know he was on his way, neither did we know you were going to be here."

Elrohir stepped into the room where minutes before his father had stood and walked over to where Legolas was sitting, settling next to the blond elf. "I cannot say why I cannot accept it, but why did you not tell me before? It would have saved people heartache."

"For it would not have mattered, the people demanded that I would take a wife and when you said that she was sailing, I thought she would not turn back." Aragorn quietly answered. Elrond bowed his head and said. "She said that what I saw was wrong, that there was not only death but also life, that she had seen a son, that she would give life to the heir of Gondor. Yet I never imaged that she would lose her own life in doing so. What is she is not reborn but will fall to the mortal doom?"

"Then at least she has known love with the man she loved best, why do you not want that for Aragorn, as you said, who you have called your own for so long?" Legolas demanded. Elrond quickly turned around and his face was like ash before he said. "It was you all along, you are the one he calls love now. Why do you allow this?"

"For it was intended for me to fall in love with him, as it was intended for him to fall for me. And because I love him and I cannot imagine a life without him." Legolas softly answered while he pressed his hand against his ribs, his breathing came in shorter gasps and it hurt terribly, he didn't know why it would hurt so bad now, it could not have shifted, now could it.

Aragorn stood up so quickly at seeing Legolas grow paler, that Elrond looked up in alarm. The healer turned at seeing Aragorn's shocked look and swore softly while making his way over to Legolas. He placed a hand on his back and the other one on his chest while he said. "Look at me, I want you to take a deep breath, try it." He watched Legolas struggle before he turned back and asked over his shoulder. "Has something happened to him?"

"He broke a rib but he didn't puncture anything." Aragorn answered, making his way over to the elf. Elrond swore again and pressed against the elf's chest, causing Legolas to pale even further and try to pull away from him. Strong hands on his back held him in place while Elrond removed his shirt, softly saying. "That I am saving his life is not because of you, Aragorn, know it well." The healer gasped at the amount of blood he saw from the wound. "What have you done, Elesar?" He questioned harshly.

"I set the rib, just like you have shown me before." Aragorn answered in an ice cold tone. "Well maybe you should have thought about stitching the wound up." Elrond answered back, anger settling in his eyes. "For it has been infected now. You never were much of a healer." He then observed.

Aragorn bit back an angry oath and slowly sank down beside Legolas, allowing his beloved to lean upon him. "Do not worry, you have done great." Legolas whispered with a painful gasp slowly working its way through clenched teeth. "I need to take him to Rivendell, for there I have the things that will heal him." Elrond said to nobody in particular.

"No, you cannot take him. Take him to Minas Tirith, anywhere but there, you can treat him there, can you not? I will not leave his side." Aragorn answered. "You have done enough, human, to make any kind of demands. It is time for me to take this on and it is time for you to say goodbye to him." Elrond hissed, drawing back his fist and the next thing Aragorn knew his head seemed to explode with pain and through an etching darkness he could still see Elrond gathering Legolas in his arms, only to storm out of the room with the Prince. He could hear shouts erupting and Elrohir's voice saying before the elf ran after his father. "Do not worry; I shall take care of him." Then his vision gave up and darkness took him.

**Cliffy, hope you like it. Please review. **


End file.
